SasuNaru Happy Family
by deadvampire32
Summary: Instead of letting Sasuke go by himself on his journey in chapter 699, They returned years later with a little surprise. The new surprise will shock many especially many' especially two kunoichis. Uke mpreg Naruto and based on my doujinshi in deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru Happy Family

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me

Hinata dashed and maneuvered around the villagers of Konoha trying to find a certain short tempered kunoichi, she had certain information the girl would be titillated to hear. Though she herself was beyond ecstatic, Naruto was back! After four years the man that she loved was back, with Sasuke the young Uchiha, who his friend was in love with. Both of them had been in love with the boys since childhood, watching them grow into spectacular men who would be the two heroes of the war. Granted it took many years for Hinata to confess to Naruto and it wasn't the best time since Naruto was about to be taken by the ex-leader Pein. Although she wasn't sure if Naruto felt the same about her, she knew Naruto was oblivious about his emotions and hoped Naruto at least acknowledged her as a person now not just a meek little girl watching him from the shadows.

Finally Hinata spotted her friend Sakura who was heading to the hospital, her red attire and pink hair set her apart from the crowd. Hinata slowed down as she was only inches away from the female, she placed a hand on her shoulders which made the pink haired Kunoichi turn quickly.

"Oh hey Hinata" Greeted the girl with a pleased smile, she noticed the girl was slightly out of breath and gave her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"T-They're back" she panted, her cheeks burned crimson, white eyes with excitement.

Sakura frowned, "who's back?" she asked confused, Hinata only smiled wider, " Naruto-kun and Sasuke"

Sakura's eyes widened, "what?" she asked shocked.

"Tenten told me they returned, she saw them when she was heading back from a mission" Hinata said feeling her heart flutter, "she also said they had a surprise"

An image of Sasuke appeared in Sakura's head, his ominous obsidian eyes, cool demeanor and presence, it all came flooding back. She had repressed her feelings for all these years focusing on her career in the hospital. Watching her best friend marry and have a child, it broke her heart to see she would not share in this happiness for a long time, though now... Now Sasuke was back in Konoha.

"well then" Grabbing Hinata's hand Sakura grinned, her green eyes glinting, "what are we waiting for?" the two of them ran off, only thinking, 'we'll be reunited!'

~FOUR YEARS AGO~

"Goodbye Sakura" Sasuke whispered softly as he headed out, his eyes focused forward. It had been so long since he had been in Konoha, and even now he only stayed for a few days. Mostly because he felt the animosity of some of the villagers, he knew it would be a long time before they forgave him and accepted him again as one of his own. The only reason he stayed for a while was because of one person, Naruto. He had owed a lot to that idiot, he caused him a lot of grief and trouble. He knew he would never repay Naruto, his kindness and stupidity. i mean how can someone be so stubborn? for so long he had threatened and attempted at his life but that idiot persisted.

It was incredible how someone can be loyal and have such a strong will, but all that had caused a lot of damage, emotionally and physically. Well they both suffered damages, loosing their arms and most important person. Learning things about themselves and choosing different paths that ended together, it something like fate to come together in their final fight. He could still feel the warm blood on his knuckles as he pounded Naruto's face in, everything else was numb but that feeling, even when they were finished he only felt raw.

"i didn't think you would come Naruto" Sasuke paused as Naruto appeared from a tree, he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, but he looked well enough. He had a headband on and from what he could see a bandaged artificial arm that Tsunade and Sakura had created for both of them for their missing limbs.

"why do you have a backpack" Sasuke questioned once he noticed the straps, the blonde only grinned like a fox.

"isn't obvious?" Naruto tilted his head staring straight into the Uchiha's eyes, the same vibrant eyes that Sasuke could not help but wonder if they were jewels. " I'm going with you"

Sasuke could not help but smile a bit, it wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't do something unexpected. "It wouldn't be you if you didn't do something like this" Naruto laughed as Sasuke continued his walking, the two looking forward heading onto an unknown journey.

~CURRENT TIME~

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as she found the two, receiving many looks from the villagers but that didn't bother Sakura as she ran towards the backs of her teammates, Hinata closely behind, trying to calm her beating heart. The two males stopped as they both recognized the shrill voice of their friend, turning around to face her and Hinata, their hands grasping softly of the tiny hands of the surprise.

"welcome back!" she waved her hand frantically, no longer able to hide her excitement, " let's go eat at Ichiraku's" she suggested as she got closer. Though as she got closer she did notice something between the boys, a small child.

'huh' Sakura's eyes bulged, 'who's the kid?' Sakura wondered slowing her pace until she was in front of them. She stared down at the child trying to process where she came from, the girl smiled gently at her waving at Sakura.

"Hello i'm Yume" she greeted happily and respectfully.

Sakura knelled down analyzing the young child, she was about four years old. She was like a small porcelain doll, large obsidian expressive eyes, fair skin, long black hair and bangs that framed her face, small plump childish lips. She wore a black sweater and skirt, knee long purple socks and the usual black sandles. All in all she was a beautiful child, she appeared to share the Uchiha good looks but have this warmth and openness like Naruto.

"That's a cute name, " Sakura placed a hand on the girl's head, Sasuke's eye twitched but only Naruto caught that, " what are you doing with Naruto and Sasuke"

Yume pulled away from Sakura's touch, "well considering they are my parents" Yume emphasized the word parent with a little annoyance at Sakura, "i think thats a good reason to be with them"

"PARENT?!" Sakura screamed jumping back, her mouth wide as well as her eyes bulging, Hinata on the other hand fainted hearing the word parent, imagining Sasuke and Naruto doing things. Naruto sweat dropped as a stone faced Sakura stared at them like a lunatic, while Hinata was laying on the floor muttering nonsensical words.

"Papa your friends are weird" both parents sighed.

The restaurant was buzzing with noise of both customers and employees, smell of meat and fish filled the air, the environment was busy but welcoming. Well almost all of the atmosphere was welcoming, in a table at the end of the restaurant five people were seated in silence staring at each other awkwardly, many of the employees avoided the table until they gave a more relaxed and not so menacing aura. The calmest of the five was trying to come up with anything to break the tension but wasn't coming up with anything, as the news of her first love having a child with another was still buzzing in her mind, still making her blush uncontrollably.

"okay, how the hell did this happen, " Sakura demanded, breaking the awkward silence, Yume frowned hearing the tone directed to her parents.

Naruto laughed nervously rubbing his neck, "many things happened, me and Sasuke spent more time together and i guess it happened" Sakura glared not liking the answer Naruto gave. Yume looked at her dad and did not like this, her papa was always loud and bright.

"why does it matter how it happened, its none of your business" Yume leaned on the table looking up at Sakura with distrust, " if you want to know dad got papa pregnant, papa gave birth to me when he was a girl. THE END" Yume said narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

Sakura was frozen, she had never heard anyone but Sasuke speak to her like that, Yume huffed and crossed her arms leaning back on Sasuke who petted her head, proud. Naruto tried not to smile but his lips twitched up. "its not like you ever had a chance, ugly" she muttered.

Hinata looked at Sakura with concern as she trembled, she didn't know how Sakura was going to react, would she cry? She knew the feeling right now, she loved Naruto but seeing Naruto with little Yume and the way he seemed more comfortable with Sasuke she knew she had to move on. It hurt her, deeply and pierced every hope and dream but Hinata wanted nothing but Nauto's happiness.

Sakura slammed her fist into the table, nearly shattering it, Hinata moved back placing her hands on her chest as that surprised her. Sakura growled moving around the table her hands clenched in tight fists, "don't you think i know that now?!" angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to shout at the child, "Sasuke will never love me!" Sasuke took a deep breath as he didn't want to maim the idiotic girl, he didn't want Yume to see a dead body so early, he could sense Naruto was conflicted at the moment, " all my chances are gone because of you, you brat!" Smack.

The restaurant was silent as the echoing of the slap stopped, Sasuke stood before Sakura, a hand print burning on her cheek. She was utterly shocked, the slap shocked her more than she expected it to. No face of sympathy was shown, not even on Naruto who just stared blankly at Sakura with no warmth, " Sakura i think its time for you to go", his serious exression something unexpected. Hinata looked around quietly trying to figure out how to feel, she looked at little Yume. Her eyes were guarded, holding onto Naruto, Hinata could not tell what she was thinking but she imagined her thoughts were not good.

Sakura turned to Naruto hoping to find some comfort but found none, she bit her lower lip in desperation, 'dammit!' she screamed internally as she finally ran out of the restaurant.

Hinata stood up halfway but was stopped by Nauto's hand, "it'll be okay" Naruto smiled at her, " Sakura needs to come to terms with this, it can't always go her way. Especially now since we have a kid, we can't spoil her anymore" Naruto said lifting his child up in an embrace, Yume snuggled up to Naruto.

"i guess your right" Hinata sighed sitting back down, nodding at an employee who cautiously approached them.

Time went on well, the four of them enjoyed a great dinner, catching up to what happened in all the years. Hinata informed them that she had given title of heir to Hanabi and returned to missions and duties of being a Hyuga, also what happened with everyone else in Konoha and which had kids. She listened to them intently as they told their journey, not noticing that throughout the afternoon and night she had consumed a lot of alcohol until she was drunk.

"Sorry Hinata we have to go, Yume is asleep and needs a bed," Naruto bowed apologetically, placing some bills on the table to pay for dinner, all three of them getting up and heading out. Sasuke held Yume safetly in his arms.

"Goodnight" Hinata bowed and bumbling around as she headed home, Naruto hoped she would get home safely. Naruto

looked up at the sky and then Sasuke, sharing a smile with him, the moon was full. Like how it was when they conceived Yume. They recalled when it happened, they were in an inn when Naruto came bursting in the room naked in his girl form announcing he was pregnant to a disgruntle Uchiha.

Naruto laughed, they were such idiots back then, not knowing that it was about to be the best decision they made.

Naruto clung to Sasuke's arm, snuggling to the tall Uchiha as they walked to their home, "ne, Sasuke let's go see Tsunade-baachan tomorrow" Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a slight grimace, not just the thought of dealing with Tsunade but as nostalgia stuck in his mind. At the beginning, how they were scared to raise a child, anxious and angry, nine months and year of pure emotions both good and bad, yet that lead them to become even closer.

"no" Sasuke said simply, "why the hell not?!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, carrying Yume with one arm, while wrapping the other around Naruto, he couldn't imagine how strong their bond had become. The love for each other and Yume also grew, she was the representation of the love they held.

Sasuke sighed sleepily, " i don't want to deal with another loudmouth" Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, "fine!" he said but he held no anger or resentment, it was just how they interacted. They all came home exhausted from a tiring day, sleeping together in wondrous bliss, they only hoped the coming days would get better in Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2 New Generation

SasuNaru Happy Family

Chapter 2 New Generation

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me**

The sun light streamed into the room, waking up one of the two occupants in the room. Slowly sitting the dark haired male squinted trying to adjust to the light, when he finally did he turned to the male and gently shook him. "Hey dobe wake up it's morning already," the blonde groaned and peered up at Sasuke struggling to keep his eyes open. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, it usually took him a while to wake up, a stuck sleeping expression on his face, which Sasuke thought was always cute, though he would never tell the grinning idiot.

"okay" Naruto groggily said in a dreamlike voice, his eyes half lidded with sleep, Sasuke stood up leaving Naruto to wake up on his own. The cold air hit his bare back making him shutter a bit, he suspected the kids were either still awake or deep asleep. If it was the latter he knew he would take forever to wake them up, then he had to get them ready and dropped them off at Kakashi's. Since he retired he became a nanny for the kids, Naruto was the hokage which was almost a twenty four hour job while he himself worked as head of the anbus, he was in charge of assigning missions or heading out to do SS-rank missions.

Sasuke opened his arms and caught the projectile, he looked down at the grinning face of his second oldest son Koji, like Naruto he had inherited the same eye shape, marks on his cheeks, though they were two instead of one and bright blonde hair. Though Koji had qualities that were like his, lighter skin tone and obsidian eyes, his hair was wavy a strange mixture of his and Naruto's hair. he was a rambunctious child, he was loud and energetic like Naruto, though he wasn't the most sociable kid, at times he would be either to aggressive or two timid.

"good morning dad!" the blonde beamed at him, it was stressful to sometimes to raise kids, especially twin six year olds. Looking around Sasuke knew if one was awake so would the other, "hey Koji stop bugging dad, idiot" on cue the other twin appeared, he was a mini version of himself. Same raven locks and pale skin, the only difference was his eye color which was Naruto's shade and he had a love for pranks, it was unexpected from such a quiet kid. Koji leaned forward and stuck his tongue out at his brother, that made Kurai stomped his feet in annoyance and glared at the older but shorter twin, "moron" he called out, Koji only responded with an angry bastard, where he learned that word he would never know.

Before he reprimanded a soft feminine voice spoke out from the kitchen, " come on guys dad just woke up, you can play with him later, okay?" A smiling Yume came over and placed two plates with food on the table, Koji crawled out of his dad's arms and climbed onto a chair looking hungrily at his food while Kurai tried to do it with dignity but his eyes stared at the food just as hungrily as his brother. Yume sighed watching her brother's attack the food she made crossing her arms, "well at least they're chewing" she said shaking her head, grabbing her apron she pulled out a chair. "I'll make you breakfast dad" she said merrily, well more so than usual as today was an important day for her.

Yume was very much like Itachi, a true genius, being born with the sharingan ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu were a breeze for her. She graduated the academy at the tender age of 8, they of course were proud of her but they were terrified that she would be taking on missions at such a young age. She reassured them but the way she kept talking and rubbing her neck and arms told them otherwise, she was nervous but she wanted to be brave for the two of them. Thankfully the first mission was a simple delivery mission to the hidden mist village, when she returned she cried and slept with her parents, clinging to them. Eventually they got used to her going on missions that became exceedingly difficult. Eventually she became a jonin at the age of 10,again they were worried but they trusted her and Yume was more confident in herself and always took her family photo with her, it made her feel safe knowing she carried her family with her, she was still a kid then and now. Though Sasuke was more terrified now, she was becoming a anbu today.

Yes being a jonin was hard especially when she was ten but now it would become more dangerous. He would be assigning her to missions normal shinobi couldn't do, she would see all the corruption in the world, he was afraid what that would do for her young mind. Would that break her? would they loose their bright and kind daughter? Would she become an empty shell? He didn't know but he could only hope and worry she didn't become like him, a cold dark person.

"don't over think it teme" soft lips pressed against him in a sweet kiss, Sasuke responded and pulled away slightly. A heavily pregnant Naruto was sitting on his lap, he was amazed how lost in his mind he was that he didn't even feel his presence. Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks grinning, his marked cheeks were a soft magenta. "Yume is a strong girl, she can defend herself, she's like us, she can go through anything and come out stronger than before, she'll be all right, she is our daughter"

Sasuke's eyes softened, Naruto always eased him. "PAPA!" Koji tackled Naruto's back wrapping his arms around his neck, Naruto turned his head looking at his son adoringly, "good morning, did you eat breakfast already" Koji nodded, "yes papa! i ate everything!" Koji opened his mouth to indicate he ate, "nice, okay now go brush your teeth so you can go to Kakashi's place" Koji pouted, "aww do i really have to brush my teeth?" Naruto nodded firmly, Yume arrived with two plates of food, she placed them aside. "come on if you brush your teeth i'll take you out to eat ramen tomorrow" she winked at the now excited blonde, "really Yume oneesan?" asked the little blonde, Yume nodded in assurance. As Koji was about to respond kurai yanked Koji by his collar.

"leave mama alone stupid," Kurai said jumping off the table, down the chair and to the floor with Koji who tried to pull away from him, Kurai was the only one so far to call Naruto mama. Naruto sweat-dropped watching his two sons fighting all the way to the bathroom, koji screaming "let go of me" while Kurai ignored him, Naruto rubbed his belly feeling a small kick. "I wonder who Koji takes after" commented smirking at Naruto, "well if Koji takes after me Kurai is a little you, he's even surprisingly clingy like you teme" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "i'm not clingy i'm possessive," Naruto shrugged kissing Sasuke, "same difference" Sasuke sighed in content, they both turned when they heard their daughter clear her throat, she looked very amused with the public affection, they always showed this but it never ceased to amaze the twelve year old girl, "well i'll be going to shower, eat breakfast okay papa? dad?" she pecked their cheeks heading towards her room.

"well i guess its time to get ready, are you sure you don't want to stay home? Next month your giving birth, all the paperwork can be stressful to your body" Sasuke said placing his hand over Naruto's belly feeling a small kick as well, "i'll be fine teme, i can take care of myself and remember when i was pregnant with Yume it was much more difficult than it is now, my body is more prepared" Sasuke sighed

"i guess you're right, it's just... You are carrying a child and i read all those books about how stress can lead to complications and raises the chance of a miscarriage" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke pressing their forehead together, "Sasuke i'm not an idiot, i have the same fears but worrying won't make me any better. I quit eating ramen for everyone of these pregnancies i know what i'm doing" Sasuke closed his eyes taking in Naruto's scent, it was earthy, like spring and summer, "now let's finish breakfast so you can carry me to our room so we can get dressed"

"this means i win right daddy?" said an elated girl putting the shogi piece down, looking up at her parent with large eyes, her bangs as the color of snow, very much like the male across from her, the male had gravity defying white hair. He was not exactly young, but he wasn't old enough to be the girl's grandfather.

'I've been beaten in shogi by my own daughter' Kakashi thought looking at the shogi board deflating a bit in that thought, he was a renown shinobi with high intellect, beaten by his six year old who just started playing. Kakashi was proud to have such a smart girl, she was blessed with his calmness but with Sakura's stubbornness but she was very calm and relax very much like himself. She was adorable as luckily she had inherited Sakura's facial features, granted that would attract boys later on, especially if she inherited Kakashi's charm. Though she wouldn't be able to date if he little brat didn't stop hanging on her, granted it was two brats but that black haired blue eyed brat seemed to be especially stuck on Yuki.

"yes you did now i will give you your prize" Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a medical book, Yuki admired Sakura and wanted to study medical ninjutsu so she would be a medical ninja quickly. "Thank you daddy" Yuki hugged the book against her chest smiling from ear to ear, Kakashi leaned on his hand watching her as she held the book affectionately, he was happy she didn't receive Sakura's temper.

"what are you doing? playing Shogi again?" Yuki jumped dropping her book in surprise, she looked at Kurai and calmed down, "oh hi Kurai you made me drop my book" she pouted at Kurai who just looked away, "my bad, i guess" Kakashi sweat dropped seeing the tsundere little brat picked up the book and hand it to her in a dismissive way. She jumped off the chair and thanked him, straightening her little skirt Yuki looked around him, "where's Koji?" Kurai shrugged. He wasn't a very subtle kid, it was very clear he already had feelings similar to like for his daughter, it would be sweet if that kid wasn't so much a mini Sasuke.

"KURAI!" A running Koji leaped forward to jump his brother but Kurai moved in time, Koji landed on the floor with a loud thud. Sitting up quickly Koji rubbed his chin glaring at his brother. "Why the hell did you leave me? We had to wait for papa and dad!"

Kurai crossed his arms, "it's not my problem your a slowpoke" Kurai said ignoring the second part, he knew his parents would be upset but he was excited to see Yuki, she was his only other friend and not loud like Koji."i'm not slow you cheated!"

"come on you guys stop fighting" Yuki stepped between the two brothers, "why don't we go to the park to play?" she suggested trying to change the subject, it worked as Koji immediately perked up, "yeah lets go! we can play at the swings!" Koji stood up from the floor, bouncing up and down in excitement, he was tall enough now to get on the swings without help now.

"that sounds like a great idea" Kakashi said getting up from the chair and stretching, he looked like a giant to the three, "we can play there for a while, though i have to call Sasuke and Naruto to tell them you two got here safely and you two will be at the park" Kakashi said, he knew if he didn't Sasuke would have his head, he was lucky Naruto was not able to move as quickly because he would have Sasue's left overs, the two were overprotective, of course he was too but they were frightening. "i'll make a quick call, you three wait for me here" Kakashi said sliding the door of his home open and getting inside. The three looked at each other and grinned, running off towards the park, they would be so dead when they were caught but they would have fun for now.

After hanging up to a very annoyed Sasuke kakashi headed back outside and new by the end of the day he would be dead by the hands of three people, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "kids" he muttered creating three shadow clones and dispersing, finding the trio of troublemakers. It brought him back memories of the three as kids, it was like a cycle continuously repeating but the cycle would not always be the same.

"Dad how do i look?" Yume asked looking down at herself, she was wearing the anbu outfit, mask and all, her's was a raven mask with a long beak, raven eye shaped holes and markings, her hair was tied in two loose ponytails. "do i look like an anbu or not" she asked trying to fix the mask so it wouldn't come ff so easily, fiddling with the not, she didn't expect to be this anxious, she would actually be an anbu! Not everyone could be an anbu, you had to repress feelings to continue with all the pain she would go throw. She knew she was skilled, she was a genius in a sense and wasn't oblivious about it but that didn't haze her mind and made her ignorant, no she knew she still had to work hard and become a fine shinobi her papa and dad would be proud of.

Naruto buttoned up his long sleeve orange shirt, "yup, you look like a deadly one, right Sasuke?" Naruto turned to Sasuke who just hanged up from Kakashi obviously pissed off, the bastard did not watch his kids and now he had to go around the village to find them. Naruto elbowed him, "yes you look like an anbu, a nervous one to exact" Yume looked down still fiddling with the knot, Naruto clasped her hands and pulled them away, she relaxed staring in her papa's eyes, "you'll do fine Yume! despite looking like an Uchiha you are like me! you'll stupidly head forward ignorant to what's ahead but never afraid and wavering!" Yume nodded her eyes looking more confident and resilient"yosh papa, i'm tough like you and dad! i am Yume Uchimaki dammit!'

Yume said getting more pumped, "i'll kick some ass and come home early to tell you about it!" she said letting go of Naruto and grabbing her ninja pouch, strapping it to her side. "come on dad let's go, i want to be the first one to get a mission" she could imagine herself now, the other shinobi watching her enviously as she received the mission first and heading out of the village and coming back before everyone else, perfectly completing her mission and coming home to everyone celebrating her!

"Before we head out, i want you to keep these words' she nodded looking up at her dad, "things will get harder, nothing will be the same as before, the missions will be tougher, not just physically but mentally. It'll effect you more than you think,its not all excitement" she nodded but she was less enthusiastic, she knew all this but still couldn't she still dream of pure badassness?

"i know dad, it'll get harder but i also know at the same time it will get better too" Yume could not see his face as he was wearing his mask, a wolf mask and hoodie cloak to hide his body, "you and papa taught me that in every darkness there is a light, and i'll always find the bright in the dark road i'm heading to, it won't be easy but i'm not going to give up" she said with indisputable determination. Sasuke inwardly sighed, she was too damn smart and optimistic for her own good, it was hard to argue back with someone as stubborn as his idiot spouse.

"now let's go dad, i want show you my ninja skills" she said before poofing away, Sasuke shook his head but poofed away as well, he was still worried about her but as head anbu he could watch over her and probably cheat and give her easy missions... Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad when she found out.

"wait a minute" Naruto said a moment after they left, "i have to walk to the tower!" He remembered he couldn't use his chakra outside of keeping his baby safe so he couldn't do anything as simple as poofing to his office or even mustering one clone. So grabbing his keys and wallet he got out the house, locked the door and heading toward the tower. Though from where he was standing it looked as if it was a village away, groaning he dragged himself ,being hokage wasn't what he had imagined as a kid, well back then life had been more... Well it was hell for him, he was alone, no friends or family, the desire to be acknowledged was what drove him but now despite it being tiring and less fun than expected Naruto had a new reason to be Hokage. He wanted to protect the villagers, all the people that counted on him, his friends and especially his family, Sasuke and the kids were his life and he couldn't imagine life without any of them, so feeling a bit better Naruto kept walking.

Sakura looked out the window, leaning close to the wall, it had been a difficult morning as she had to do surgery and dealt with other patients, she barely had time to rest or even take a break so she was thankful when Ino arrived and took her away, they had a simple breakfast, it gave her more energy but she felt tired still, she hadn't gone home at all and wouldn't until the afternoon. She looked at her friend of many years seeing how much she had developed, she was what most young girls yearned to be. Sakura hated to admit it but Ino had more sex appeal, she was curvy and busty, long blonde hair and a look many guys would fall for, she herself wasn't bad looking but Ino was the first person anyone noticed. Granted they both were married with children Sakura just didn't fill out like Ino did, she had hips and curves but they didn't stand out like Ino's.

"so, you and Sai are planning to have another kid?" she asked, Ino sighed pushing her bangs back, "well, its more like i want to have another kid, but Sai isn't so sure" Sakura stared at her friend with a little annoyance, Ino's biggest problem was that she always wanted things. She pushed Sai into going out with her and after a year she pushed him to marrying her and having a kid, they being together was the strangest thing especially considering they were perfect opposites, everything always went well for her and it annoyed her.

"good luck" Sakura smiled at her but it was strained, Ino moved closer to the window and looked out seeing a head of blonde hair, "he agreed to have Inojin, he'll agree to this one," she shrugged.

"that's far too much to ask Sai? i'm satisfied with just Yuki" Sakura frowned, how dare Ino act so selfishly. Ino's lips curled up, her red lipstick making her look more devilish, "i know you're satisfied with just one thing, as you always are but have you ever considered what Kakashi might want? I mean he never really says anything but he has needs, he seems the type to want more kids" Sakura looked back outside the window with a deep furrow, "it seems i'm not the only selfish one billboard brow" SHUT UP INO-PIG!

"Sakura chan!' a voice called out from outside below, looking down she saw the heavily pregnant Naruto, "let's all go fo ramen like old times!" Naruto shouted, many of the villagers paid no attention accustomed to Naruto's loudness, "Tsunade oba chan said she'll watch the kids!". Sakura leaned further out the window, "i don't know if i can make it but i'll try!" Ino watched with an emotionless expression as Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto, she could see that it was still hard for Sakura to talk normally to her two ex teammates, after all the bull shit Sakura had pulled in the past it wasn't hard to see why.

"don't you think it's funny how Naruto was the one to end up with Sasuke, while we were not even glanced at?" Sakura was quiet for a few seconds answering with an almost quiet yes. Both remembering their youth, their first love, and everything in between.

Inojin, Shikdai and Chocho had gotten out of class all heading home, as they walked Inojin spotted a little kid about six or so looking around. Waving goodbye to his friend;s Inojin tapped the kid's shoulder, "are you lost?" Inojin asked and realized who the kid was, it was Hokage sama's kid, he had remembered his mom showing him pictures of the kid when he was younger, only the kid was a baby.

He had the Hokage's hair and face but his eyes were like the scary looking guy the hokage was married to, the kid moved away a bit and shrunk down, looking at his feet nervously, "y-yeah" his cheeks were pink, he seemed rather timid in front of him, not what he expected from the known loud Hokage. Though he was a cute kid, "do you want me to help you look for your dads?" Inojin nodded shyly still looking at the floor, "i'm Inojin by the way"

Inojin shuttered, he felt a cold presence behind him watching him like a hawk, "what the hell are you doing?" Kurai demanded, Yuki tugged at his shirt nervously, " get away from my brother you creep!" his blue eyes blazing. "Shut up Kurai! it's none of your business!" he shouted grabbing Inojin's hand, Kurai's eye twitched, Inojin looked at the hand and felt its grip, "i can't ever have friends because of you Kurai! you always scare them off!"

"that's because they're all creepy and weird, especially that guy" Kurai pointed at Inojin accusingly, Inojin didn't know what to say, these were kids and kids were irrational. He wasn't sure if he should try to appease them or get away, he just watched the bickering brother's. Yuki was trying to get Kurai away but she knew it was pointless, the two were stubborn, this was getting her annoyed.

"you know what forget you Kurai i'm gonna go to the park with Inojin because he's not a dummy like you!" Koji stuck out his tongue storming off, pulling Inojin with him. Kurai was steaming mad, how dare that stupid ugly ghost faced jerk take his brother! He didn't trust that weirdo, he couldn't let him steal his brother, who would he play with? Who would sleep next to him when he had a bad dream?

"STUPID KURAI I HATE YOU!" Koji shouted throwing his toy Kunai at a nearby tree, cheeks flushed red, Inojin watching him as he continued to throw the toy over and over. It had been a half hour since they left the two and Koji was still upset, "he always treats me like a baby, and i'm not a baby i'm his older brother! daddy told me you always listen to your older brother or sister but he never does!" Koji dropped the kunai and then sank down on the floor hugging his knees, "i don't have any friends besides him and Yuki, its not fair" Koji pouted pulling the grass.

"that's not true," Inojin kneeled down in front of him, petting his hair, "i'm your friend, aren't i?" Koji nodded frantically. Inojin smiled, "good, now i might not have a sibling but i have my mom and she's like your brother, she doesn't like me hanging out with more people, it makes me mad at times but i know she's doing it because she cares. Your brother might be doing it because he cares for you too"

"now let's go, i have to go home" Koji nodded and followed Inojin but had lost him; luckily he saw a familiar Hyuga, soon enough Hinata along with her daughter found the other two kids and brought them to her house. Though they were quiet and Kurai was sitting awkwardly, apparently Yuki kicked him in the crotch when he couldn't stop his complaining. It surprised Kurai since he had never seen her get upset but now that he knew she was capable of getting upset he wasn't going to push her, well he would try.

Hinata fed them and let them play in the dojo while she informed Kakashi of there whereabouts, kakashi was rlaxed knowing they were in a safe place. Once he had arrived he found them playing with the two year old girl, she had the same unruly hair hinata had as a kid, the same white eyes but the shape was similar to the father's as well as the rest of her face. Kakashi drank tea with Hinata and they both talked, never doing it before, it turned out Hinata was more than what he expected her to be and was glad to know she had become something for herself. Kakashi took the kids home around the afternoon, where Sakura was asleep in the bedroom.

A tired Yume and Sasuke arrived at night, each picking up a sleeping child, Yume had not expected to feel so drained, though she had fun. Her mission was a simple delivery mission, by simple she meant it was a mission to her aunt G.G.'S house, she had trained with her and learned new fighting moves but all the training and expectation tired her out, she didn't even have enough energy to pout at her father. When they got home they tucked the kids in and had a silent dinner together, seeing how late it was Sasuke headed out to get Naruto, it wasn't safe for a pregnant man at night.

He waited for the sluggish Naruto and picked him up despite Naruto saying it was fine for him to walk, Naruto blushed being carried like a damsel, "what are you doing teme?' Sasuke pressed there lips together in a passionate kiss leaving the blonde dazed. "shut up, dobe" He pulled away, "now let's go home.

"Welcome home dad, i left papa's dinner in the fridge" Yume said, she was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt, her hair was loose, reaching her mid back. Sasuke nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead, holding his sleeping husband, "good girl, goodnight Yume"

"Goodnight dad" she smiled running off to her room. Sasuke laid Naruto down and undressed him, putting his pajamas on and draping him with a blanket, Naruto moaned in content, Sasuke took off his shirt crawling into bed. He pulled the sleeping blonde into his arms and rubbing his belly, enjoying the little kicks, he felt so blessed to have such a wonderful, loud and always energetic family.


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Day

SHF Chapter 3 Wedding Day

 **Disclaimer:** characters don't belong to me except Yume, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"Naruto-kun are you ready?" Hinata asked entering the room, she smiled as she looked at Naruto. He looked so stunning in his wedding attire. He was wearing a traditional white kimono, usually worn by a bride, it was made a little bigger as he was slender with muscles. His long hair was cut short and brushed back, making his vibrant blue eyes more noticeable. Naruto was staring at himself in the mirror, there was a slight frown on his face.

He turned away from the mirror to face her, "yeah but..." He trailed off

"but what?" Hinata questioned worriedly, was he having second thoughts on his wedding day?

"why do i have to wear this damn bride Kimono!" Naruto tugged on his kimono, "i feel ridiculous wearing this!"

Hinata laughed softly, "well remember Sasuke wanted to do a traditional wedding, and you agreed to it," Hinata said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Since she was Naruto's bridesmaid she was part of their decision making and for a month the two were struggling to decide what kind of wedding they should have, considering they were both males, it wasn't uncommon but since both came from traditional clans they didn't know if they should make it modern or not. After a while they compromised a mix of the two would make more sense, though Sasuke had always dreamed of a more traditional one he was pleased and made Naruto agree on a female wedding kimono with the Tsunokakushi.

"Besides, it doesn't matter what you wear, only that you are marrying the person you love. And anyways i think Sasuke will think you look beautiful" Hinata pointed out noting the slight blush on his scarred cheek.

"You look fine Naruto, its your big day" both turned to see Tsunade entering the room, she was carrying little Yume who was wearing a lovely kimono. The obi was a dark red in contrast with the soft violet kimono, her black hair pined up by a bun but her bangs framed her pretty face. Tsunade was wearing a sleeveless white dress that reached above her knees, her hair was styled the same as usual.

Tsunade looked at Naruto as he walked over to them, "i think papa always looks pretty" Yume said with a sweet voice, Naruto grinned at his daughter planting a kiss to her head. "Thank you sweet heart" Tsunade did not expect this, well she knew Naruto would eventually wed, it was obvious but to whom was a different story. The man who had caused Naruto so much grief for years and now he is the center of Nauto's happiness. Now with a beautiful child Naruto's happiness grew and he received the family he always wanted, one that loved him. 'As long as you are happy and safe then it doesn't matter. "We have to take our seats" Tsunade said disturbing the parent and child, Yume gave a little pout but nodded as they headed out of the room to the outside where the wedding would be. it was a large open grassy space, tables were aligned by the small alter for the guests to eat after the wedding, since it was only the close friends of Naruto there was not a lot of chairs and many could not make it there was only enough seats for less than 50 people. "where should we sit?" Tsunade asked, Yume tapped her chin, "in the front, that way we can be the closest when daddy and papa say i do" Yume said excitedly with wide eyes, "then they'll be married and we can be a real family without those dumb ladies saying we're not"

"ladies?" Tsunade asked as she took a eat up front and placed Yume on the chair next to her, "they were some creepy ladies who always bothered daddy and papa, they always said mean things like daddy and papa weren't meant to be and i was a freak" Yume said with a hint of sadness. Tsunade frowned, who the hell would say that to Yume? She was the sweetest child she knew, "what else would these ladies do?" Yume slumped back and leaned her head Tsunade's arm. "They would send letters to our house, i couldn't read them because daddy would burn them after he would read them and papa would send clones to check around the house to see if the people who left the letters were still there but they were gone" Tsunade stroked her head, "they also followed daddy and try to hurt him, and one time they almost did but papa protected daddy and got hurt instead and they ran off" Tsunade bit her lower lip hard, trying to control the anger slowly bubbling inside her.

"how long did this last?" Tsunade asked, "six months" Yume stated, "they stopped when daddy asked papa to marry him" Tsunade nodded. The only people Tsunade could think of who were crazy enough to attack Naruto and Sasuke were Naruto's fan girls, they've been obsessed with him after the war and constantly demanding when Naruto would return for four years. It was okay for them to harass her but to do it to them had crossed the line.

"don't worry Yume i'll make sure these ladies learn not to come to your house ever again" Tsunade reassured her, "for now forget them since its your daddies big day"

"yeah!" Yume said brightening up.

"How do you feel Sasuke?" a monotone voice asked the young Uchiha, Sasuke fixed his obi and made sure he looked ready, he wanted to look perfect. "Like I've made the best decision in my life" Sasuke said with a genuine smile, it had been so long since he felt happiness, since he felt more than just pure hatred in his heart. He never thought he would be free from the darkness but now he was and marrying the person who saved him from his darkness.

"though right now i would be happier if you weren't here" Sasuke turned, activating his sharingan and rinnegan, Kakashi stepped back from the sudden look, it was like a sudden flick.

"get out of my room" Sasuke commanded and Kakashi complied leaving the room confused, what was Sasuke's problem? Whenever he was near the Uchiha he was always in a bad mood, was it because he convinced Naruto to invite Sakura? Speaking of the pink haired kunoichi Kakashi spotted the girl sitting alone in one of the chairs by the tables, a glass of sake was on the table half full.

Kakashi sat next to her, her hair was bowed, it was hard to make out her face by her bangs and shadows covering her face, "hi Sakura" he greeted, she looked up at him.

"oh hi Sensei, i didn't see you" She smiled at him but Kakashi knew it was fake, he could see the tear marks running down her face. "how are you feeling?" he asked her but she didn't respond, looking down at her drink.

"anxious" was her only answer, she hadn't changed, Kakashi could clearly see that she still dreamed about her goal. To be the one walking down the aisle today, to say her vows and marry the man she had loved for years. The same selfish short tempered sixteen year old girl who wanted nothing more than be with Sasuke, who cared about no ones happiness but her own. Kakashi wished e could help her but he wasn't sure how he was going to, she was a difficult girl. Grabbing the bottle of sake and poured himself some, downing it like nothing.

"well Sakura i have to check if everything is ready"Kakashi stood up from the chair straightening his suit. He placed a hand on her head, "be happy for them Sakura, they're your friends"She looked at him with her dilated green eyes. She needed to change, but first she had to accept it, she had to let go of Sasuke if she truly loved him, it would be hard at first but not as hard as watching the man she loved love someone else. Sakura watched him go and took a few more drinks before it was time, she was buzzed when everyone stood up as Naruto was making his entrance.

Everything was quiet as Sasuke and Naruto walked down the aisle, Sasuke held an umbrella over there head to protect Naruto from the sun. The trees aligned around the small ceremony protected them from the harsh wind around them but the pedals from the flowers floated around the ceremony, soft and pink and making this more magical. The couple smiled as they continued onward, the beautiful blossoms were blessing them with their tender petals. As the reached the front the they bowed to the priest and kneel down before him, everything was silent as almost everyone was happy to see this happen. They began quickly to the front where they signed the family registration, changing both their surname from Uchiha and Uzumaki to Uchimaki, a blend of both names. The procession was done in silence, afterwards they began with the usual of the blessing and pronouncing the two spouses, or husband and husband. Yume had the urge to clap, they were finally a family! She knew she had to wait, as it was the time for the vows, she held her breath in anticipation.

The two turned to faced each other where they knelt and stared into each others eyes, black and blue meeting. Naruto pulled down his Tsunokakushi, his tan skin looked soft for once, making his large blue eyes curiouser, he gulped closing his eyes. He did not speak, he was trying to still his beating heart, this was it, after this he would become Naruto Uchimaki, he had no regrets. Once he opened his eyes, he began.

"Sasuke you are my best friend, and for a long time you were my brother. You were the only one to understand me, you knew what it was to be alone, to not have anybody. I was happy when we actually became friends, you were so different than me, such an arrogant bastard you were as a kid" Naruto laughed making the others laugh, even Sakura cracked a smile recalling younger Sasuke, he was such a little jerk. Naruto stopped laughing once he saw the annoyed look from the priest, he cleared his throat and continued, "anyways as i was saying, you were a prick but... I always felt that their was a nice ish person underneath it all, that's why when you left i tried to do whatever i had to to get you back. I struggled so much, training day in day out, only having the thought that i had to bring you back, i had to save you from the darkness. At first i thought it was just for Sakura, i knew how much she loved you and i always thought the two of you deserved each other but i knew it was more than that, i became obsessed. I wanted the days back, laughing, fighting, training, just being together, you were everything to me, i couldn't be me without you, the best imes of my youth were with you"

Naruto stopped as his voice cracked, this was harder than he thought, all those days came back to him. The first mission they had, Haku, their first accidental kiss... It all seemed to be decades ago, just lost memories that plagued him those years he trained with Jiraiya, when everything became confusing and difficult. Sasuke did not move, he knew it was difficult for the other to talk but he knew Naruto needed to let all these bittersweet emotions out. Yume stilled herself, papa was strong, he was always facing the monsters in her closet even if he was afraid of them too.

"I don't want to be apart from you anymore, it would be too painful for me, i know its not possible since we're ninjas and all but i want us to be together,i promise to always be their for you, to be at your side, whether on a mission or home and trying to get away from those annoying harpies, i just don't want to let you go Sasuke, I swear i won't ever leave your side no matter what, and i always keep my promises"

Sakura clenched her fist as a tear slipped down her eyes, don't cry damn it, she berated herself, she was suppose to be angry not crying at this damn tenderness! This was beautifully heartbreaking!

Sasuke took Naruto's hand,his eyes blazing with determination, his eyes always burned with a dark passion Naruto could not help but love. "Naruto" Sasuke squeezed his hand gently, "Since the day of the massacre one of my ambitions has been to rebuild my clan, i wanted someone who could understand me in a way no one else did, to know the pain i felt, the hatred and dark emotions twisting in my young heart. Though it was incredibly hard as i distanced myself from everyone, i felt that no one in Konoha knew me, the true that they would only see my name, and what i wasn't"

"Then i met you, you were the biggest idiot i had ever met, you still are the biggest idiot. You were similar to me, you were hated by the village and had always been in loneliness, i wanted to befriend you but i saw that smile. That stupid smile that always sent these unknown feelings inside myself to change. Eventually that smile did change me in a way i did not expect, and it scared me"

"I've always been second best to my oldest brother and i always hated that, the feeling of not being good enough. That i would never measure up to anyone but with you i never felt that way, i always felt on par with you, like we were equal, you never compared me to anyone, you only saw me for me, you pushed me to become more, try more, be more happier and for a long time i was happy. You never gave up on me no matter how many times i hurt you or even tried killing you, you always believed you could save me. Especially when everyone else did, even when i gave up in myself and let the darkness sink me further to the abyss you always dived down trying to reach me... I can never repay the things you have done for me, what you had to put up with, i will always be thankful to you, the person that i love"

"I'm lost without you in this world, i want you-no, i need you in my life Naruto, you are my everything, my light and the reason i am here today. I will never abandon you, i will always stay with you and love you, that is my vow"

Everyone clapped as the two kissed and slipped the rings on their fingers, Naruto wore a gold band with a large ruby and two small tourmaline opal at its side, inscribed inside was the words, "i belong to him" while Sasuke had a gold brand with a large tourmaline opal and small rubies at the side with the words, "he belongs to me" written inside. The two stood up slowly and kissed again but it wasn't as sweet as the other one. The females watched them, most with blushes, they were a little fujoshi inside, Sakura admitted mentally they were attractive together. That didn't mean she couldn't deny the feeling of hurt right now, turning into the angry mode she interrupted the couple.

"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE OUT ALL DAY?! you guys have guests, or did you forget?" Naruto laughed scratching his head nervously, Sasuke just looked indifferently at her. Sakura cringed at the look but jumped when Ino squealed loudly, "damn it Sakura I wanted to see more of them kissing!" Ino whined annoyingly.

"shut up Ino this is a wedding! stop your creepy fan girl crap!"

"Shut up billboard brow you're just jealous!"

The couple were quiet watching the two bicker like children, "Jealous of what Ino pig?" The two turned to each other and smiled ignoring the two and looking at each other lovingly.

"Don't call me that flat chest! I at least have a man!" Sakura growled, you could practically see sparks flying, "That's nothing to be proud of!"

A tick was on Tsunade's forehead, she would strangle these girls if they didn't shut up, she stepped up to them getting their immediate attention, she handed Yume to Iruka who smiled nervously as he watched the two girls cower at Tsunade. He spotted Sasuke and Naruto sneaking away from the abrasive women, "Iruka jiisan let's go to daddy and papa" Yume suggested.

"Sure Yume chan, we can congratulate them together" Iruka walked around them and up to Naruto and Sasuke who were talking to Temari, well Naruto was Sasuke just stood next to him in silence. As Shikamaru was standing behind Temari, holding a mini version of him with green recognized Shikadai, the two's only son, he resembled young Shikamaru, it was like looking at them when they were academy kids.

"I can't believe you two got married" Temari was wearing a black dress and her usually tied up hair was loose.

Naruto grinned, "same with you and Shikamaru" Temari raised a brow at him saying 'really?'"okay it wasn't a big surprise but i didn't think Shikamaru would make the move and you... Marry since he finds everything a drag"

Temari laughed shaking her head, "i know i was shocked too, but he's a very surprising person, i've known that since our first fight" Shikamaru smiled shifting Shikadai who looked very bored.

"Shikadai is a cute kid, he has your eyes at least, how old is he now?" Naruto asked

"he's about three know, going to be four soon, Yume is a looker too, she's about five right?" Temari asked remembering what Shikamaru told her, Naruto nodded in conformation. Shikadai began to be restless and impatient, he wanted to play with Chocho and Inojin. Seeing this Shikamaru placed him down and walked him to Sai, Chojji and Karui who were watching the children.

"Any time you need someone to watch Yume just call me okay? Well that is make sure i'm not in a mission or in Suna visiting Gaara and Kankuro" Naruto nodded, "and if you need someone to watch Shikadai call me too, Yume would love a friend"

"Congratulations papa!" Naruto reacted as Yme jumped Iruka's arms to him, he caught her and held her tightly, his heart beating rapidly, "you must be Yume" Temari , "I've seen you before" Yume shrunk back a bit timid at the new person but smiled as she seemed nice unlike a certain pink haired lady.

"I'm Temari" Temari offered her hand and Yume shook her hand enthusiastically, "it's nice to meet you Temari onee chan!" Temari smiled widely, she always wanted younger sisters. Naruto smiled, Yume was such an easy going kid, it wasn't surprising she'd get along with everyone.

"do you want to meet my son?" Temari asked and Yume nodded, "sure!" Naruto handed Yume over to Temari and watched them go, Yume was an only child and so far she had no one remotely her age to play with, it would be nice if she had a sibling or two...

Naruto leaned on Sasuke, "Yume really needs a feminine presence" Naruto said, "maybe but i think we could be a bit more for her, besides she doesn't need anything else"

"true and it'll be better when we have more kids,"Naruto said, "more?" Sasuke asked but Naruto could tell he was smiling by his tone, Naruto leaned up to kiss him, his cheeks flushed.

"STOP!" the two pulled apart at the scream, a very flushed Sakura stormed over, a bottle in her hand and a Hinata trying to pull her back, the two sighed. Great she was drunk again, this was not a good sign.

"I'M NOT OVER YOU YET SASUKE!" Sakura waved the bottle around as she stumbled to them, "WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS GROSSH AND SEXY! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE ANGRY OR NOT!"she continued to shout until she slipped and Hinata dragged her away apologizing to the married couple.

The two headed back to their table already feeling a bit tired, their friends were so lively, they just wanted to start the honeymoon soon.

'really Sakura?' Ino pulled down her skirt of the violet dress and approached the coupkle, smiling widely, her hair was almost reaching the ground. "Naruto you look great in a wedding kimono!" Ino said in a surprised tone, "thanks!"

Ino smiled a bit slimely, it reminded Naruto of Jiraiya, "i'm sure Sasuke kun will enjoy undressing you" she laughed perversely, "please stop fantasizing about us its creepy dattebayo" she pouted childishly, "you're no fun i wanted details on where you were going on your honeymoon" she crossed her arms.

"the sexy times you'll have!" she shouted with hearts in her eyes that made Sasuke annoyed and Naruto sweat drop, "i'm joking, mostly. Though seriously congrats"

She faced Sasuke, he was so tall, he was so different but yet the same, but now he was her friend. "I'm glad someone captured your heart" Sauke nodded, Ino had changed, she wasn't that bratty annoying girlnow, she was a bratty adult now, but not as annoying.

Meanwhile Temari introduced the children who got along right away, Shikadai took Yume to the other two and being the oldest child they knew the two immediately wanted to play with Yume. She watched them with Shikamaru beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. It was unimaginable, Sasuke and Naruto had a kid, and today they were getting married! looking back she never suspected ut she never knew them well, though knowing Shikamaru he probably already knew this would happen, smart jerk.

"Temari we're here" A deep voice announced, it was soft to Yume's ear, she looked up from playing on the ground. He was a man with red short spiky hair and very green blue eyes, black around his eyes and a faint smile. Yume felt her cheeks warm and was confused, was she getting sick? she hid behind Shikadai who greeted the man who turned out to be his uncle. "i'm sorry we're late, their was a last minute meeting", she pulled him towards Yume who bowed her head, "i want you to meet Naruto's daughter"

"Naruto's and Sasuke's?" Gaara asked a bit shallow, Temari nodded, "anyway that's no excuse to miss your best friend's wedding" she had her hands on her hips looking at him sympathetically, "i know but he's marrying Uchiha" Temari sighed, she knew Naruto had a special place inside Gaara's heart and seeing her brother like this made her want to realize his emotions years ago so she could help him, but now its too late.

"Anyway say hi to their daughter, she's more Naruto than Sasuke" Temari said as she took Yume away from Shikadai and showed her to Gaara, Gaara could see despite the very Uchiha features she had something that was entirely Naruto. "what's your name?" Gaara asked, "My name?" Yume was quiet for a moment before looking up.

"my name is Yume, its nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly at her, Gaara eyes widened, her smile was like his, the same warmth, the same kindness, she really was his. "its nice to meet you, you look very much like Naruto" he bowed at her, at the complement she perked up and grabbed his hand, "come say hi to papa!" Gaara let her drag him away.

"papa Gaara is here!" yume shouted making them turn, Gaara was amazed at how Naruto looked. It was strange and alluring, like an angel hiding in human flesh. His smile, his voice, it filled Gaara with joy yet at the moment all he felt was a bitter sweet joy, Naruto was married to the man he hated, who was glaring at him at this moment, why him?

Hinata and Sakura were away from everyone, Sakura looking away from the crowd gulping down her bottle of Sake, getting redder and angrier, while Hinata as patiently as she could tried to appease the pink haired female. "They look good together" she said in a careful tone, "yeah real good" Sakura said n a sarcastic slur.

"i'm glad the're happy together, i wish i found someone like Naruto" she said with a simple smile, cheeks tinted light pink. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY HARD ENOUGH! IF YOU GOTTEN NARUTO MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T WISH FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM!" Sakura yelled at Hinata, "maybe you would be wearing the white kimono and not Naruto and i would be with Sasuke!" everyone stopped, it was a strange sight seeing Sakura shout at sweet Hinata.

"don't you think i tried?' Hinata said in a whisper which took Sakura back, "don't you think i did everything i could? i love Naruto, but things are different now Sakura. HE'S HAPPY AND IF YOU REALLY LOVED SASUKE HIS HAPPINESS WOULD BE THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED!" Hinata's voice became louder since she started talking, tears ran down her eyes, Sakura didn't know how to react.

"My dream since i was young was to be acknowledged by hi, he was my inspiration. He made me believe i was more than a failure, that no matter how many times I've fallen that i had the strength to stand back up! He was always their, he encouraged others and made others besides me believe! He needs someone to be their for him, he needs someone to believe in him and i'm not that person, i wasn't their enough for him. He deserves to be happy and have a family, he doesn't need more drama in his life"

Hinata ran of leaving a shocked Sakura behind her,Kiba and Shino ran after her as she left the wedding, i was too much for her. All she ever wanted was for Naruto to notice her to see her in a different light.

Sakura stumbled back and was slowly fading away into unconsciousness, she drank too much but the overwhelming guilt of making Hinata cry was too much. Hinata had been the one to support her, to help her when she was down and listen to her when she cried, she was the best person she knew. Luckily Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground,"lets go Sakura" Kakashi said as he carried her. He would make sure she would be safe, well he would try he was a little drunk too.

The reception continued till 9 o'clock as they had to take the children home to sleep, though most didn't as they wanted to play with Yume but begrudging said their goodbyes. Yume herself was tired, she wanted to stay up longer before she had to say goodbye to her parents who would be gone for a week. She would be staying with Tsunade,who was excited to spend some quality time with her goddaughter. Eventually Yume had to say goodbye to her parents, though it was hard to separate Naruto from her, and Sasuke too as they were doting parents and couldn't be away from their precious daughter.

The two arrived in their honeymoon which was a beach house they bought a year ago, it was nice and private and not so far away from Konoha, they though had made everything special as it would be only them two fro a week. Naruto immediately jumped in the bed feeling the bed sheets, "this is bed is awesome! its bigger than the one in our house! Sasuke come loo-"

Sasuke was hovering over him already half naked, he looked intimidating as he pushed Naruto back. "Enough talking, its been five years since we made love" Sasuke finished taking off the rest of his clothes , "i can't wait any longer"

"Strip" he commanded sending shivers down Naruto's spine, "o-okay" he was aroused and intimidated by Sasuke quickly pulling off his kimono, Sasuke kissed naruto as he stripped. Feeling Naruto's bare chest with his hands, exploring the tan warm skin, teasing the sensitive areas of the blonde, naruto moaned at the touches letting his hands explore the others as well. Naruto shuttered when Sasuke pulled back and spread his legs leaving the blonde vulnerable, flushed Naruto looked away when Sasuke continued at his hardened member, he inhaled when fingers wrapped around him.

"sensei am i pretty?" Sakura asked from her bed, she had awakened an hour ago and still pretty smashed, "yes" he answered as he undid his tie, "then why doesn't anyone love me?" she whined and she began to cry, she sniffed as her sensei responded, "there might be someone" she felt extra weight in her bed and frowned confused but was more so when she felt lips on hers, she opened her eyes and squinted, "sensei?" she asked when they pulled away.

Sasuke held Naruto's hips as he pushed himself in and out of Naruto, who gasped his body in all fours, panting and grunting as Sasuke thrust deeper into him, rubbing and hitting his prostate in different angles generating pleasure over and over. His body was coated with sweat, letting out a deep moan as he was close to his orgasm he looked back to Sasuke and said with a smile, "i love you" Sasuke leaned froward kissing between his shoulder blades making Naruto shutter. " i love you too"he grabbed Naruto's member and began to pump him, at first they were slow but as he kept at it they became faster and faster until the other came.

Kakashi moved in and out of Sakura, holding himself against the headboard. He looked down at her face, she was flushed and moaning but her eyes were shut, she was still inebriated as he himself was but she was more so and he knew this was wrong but his body did not stop, until he finally came.

Naruto was moving up and down between Sasuke's legs, he didn't know what time has it been since they started, all he could think was of pleasure. Sasuke kissing him passinately as he rode Sasuke, their bed already covered in cum, he didn't know of how many times they had sex. in midst of this Sasuke pulled Naruto up which made the blonde groan in annoyance from Sasuke not being inside of him. "Naruto, do you really want to have more kids?" Sasuke asked as he faced Naruto who smiled fuzzily, Sasuke pushed his hair back, "okay turn into a girl" Sasuke said, Naruto paused looking at Sasuke. His face was serious, body covered in scratches, his member hard and red, ready to explode. He nodded once more as his mind had cleared a bit, he really wanted to have more kids and this was their only opportunity. Without a second thought Naruto turned to his girl form ans the two continued until it was already dawn, feeling exhausted the two fell asleep in each others arms.

In Konoha however a certain pink haired girl just woke up to find herself in a situation she would never expect, and one that would change her life.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises

SHF: Chapter 4

Surprises

"Is it true Sakura?" Ino asked excitedly, "is Sasuke really back?" Sakura crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch a prominent frown on her face. "Yeah" she said dejectedly, why was Ino so excited? she was married and has a kid! it was starting to really annoy Sakura who was biting back harsh remarks.

"This is great, you two could be together, we can double date!" Ino squealed, Sakura sweat dropped,she just remembered Ino didn't know what happened the few days before when they returned. "our kids could marry!" Ino was enthralled with that thought, they would be like sisters that way!

The prominent scowl deepened on Sakura's face, "Sasuke found someone else and made it pretty clear he despises me" Ino shrugged, "so? that hasn't stopped you before from trying, your so funny" Ino said with a bright smile which only angered Sakura more she uncrossed her arms and gripped the edge of the couch restraining her anger. Things weren't suppose to go this way, she was suppose to marry before Ino, she was suppose to be married to Sasuke, she didn't suffer those years just for Naruto to have Sasuke.

"Things are different" Ino said seeing the distress in Sakura, she laid Inojin on the couch, he didn't react as he was too busy coloring his book. "You can try once more, what would be the harm in it?" Ino asked seeing Sakura's expression change, "one more try?" Ino nodded.

"I'll do my best" Sakura said with a sudden change, her eyes glowing, her hands clenched in a tight fist, a smile spread across her face. Ino grinned leaning forward and holding her fists between her palms, "that's the spirit!" Ino was right she did have one more opportunity, Sasuke wasn't married yet, he could still change his mind and things may go her way. She couldn't wait!

Sakura stood up abruptly and sprinted out of the house, Ino stood watching her go, "WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT NOW!" she shook her head and sat down placing her two year old son back on her lap, "Inojin mama's friend can be so frustrating sometimes" she sighed, Inojin looked up from his book and smiled at her. "mama's friend is dummy mama smart" Ino shrieked and enveloped her child in her arms, "you are the cutest thing!" Inojin hugged her back, "mama strong!"

Ignoring her parents Sakura ran up the stairs, into her room, locked the door and pulled the closet door open, a creepy expression lit her face. Bursting out in laughter she held onto her clothes,she couldn't help it. She would seduce Sasuke, she would finally make him see that they belonged together, they were perfect and nothing else could change that! he might even call her Sakura chan, it sent shivers down her spine she was so excited. She grabbed a magenta dress that reached to her thighs, grabbed a brush and began to style her hair, she really wished her hair was longer, she was so sure Sasuke liked girls with long hair.

~TWO DAYS AGO~

"House warming party?" Ino asked as she looked at the invitation Naruto handed her,she ripped open the enveloped from the sides and took out the paper, unfolding it she began to read the letter. "Yeah a little reunion since you know its been four years since we seen each other, Sasuke wasn't too pleased about this but i think its a good idea to see old friends" Naruto said, "besides their is a surprise we want to show everyone"

"at the Uchiha compound, isn't that place restricted?" Ino asked as she also read the time and date of the party. "Well it was but since Sasuke is an adult and the compound belongs to the clan and not the the village can rebuild it, which he is planning on doing" Naruto said, he was trying not get suspicion on why he knew so much about Sasuke, their relationship and daughter was still a secret as they had only been their for a week and the only ones who knew were Sakura and Hinata.

"This is amazing! Sai will be thrilled to know about this!" Ino squealed clasping Naruto's hand dropping the invite,"oh crap i just remembered i can't go, Sai will be on a mission that morning and he won't return till the afternoon and i have no one to watch Inojin" she groaned dropping his hands and bending down to pick it up. "Well it'll be fine i'm sure Sai will tell you everything" Naruto said reassuring her. Naruto was very shocked when he learned that Ino and Sai were married and had a kid, for many years Naruto thought Sai was, well, gay. Sasuke was glad to hear that Sai was not single it was understanding as Sasuke was the possessive type and thought Sai was a threat.

Naruto pulled himself from his thoughts and noticed two figures heading their way, it was Sakura and Hinata and Sakura was not too pleased to see him. It had been a week since the little incident in the restaurant and Sakura was still enraged, it was clearly written in her face. Hinata waved at Naruto, she patted Sakura as they came closer. " So Sai will be at you place at three okay" Naruto turned to Ino and nodded, she crossed her arms and huffed, "you didn't hear what i was saying were you?"

"huh? oh yeah i was listening!" Naruto said urgently and moved back, Ino was as dangerous as Sakura when angered. Ino laughed seeing the look in his face , "calm down i'm not going to hit you i'm not Sakura" Ino said laughing more as she heard an angry growl from behind her, "Sakura you sound like a wild animal"

"At least i don't look like a flashy pig" Ino flipped her freakishly long hair back, "please you're just jealous, anyways Naruto tell Sasuke hi for me" Ino winked at Naruto as she headed back to her flower shop where her husband and child would await. Naruto watched her go as all three of them stood awkwardly together, it was extremely uncomfortable as he tried to come up with something to say. It was hard but he didn't like this feeling, he missed the days when it wasn't so needlessly complicated. He reached into his pockets pulling out two envelopes, he offered them in silence only getting a blank stare from Sakura.

"Sakura chan Hinata chan you two should come to the party two, that is if you want" Naruto said in a soft voice, Hinata accepted her envelop warmly and waited for Sakura to reply. She snatched the enveloped and pocket it, walking away from Naruto in an angry run only to be followed by an apologetic Hinata. Naruto sighed watching them go, he had a bad feeling but he needed to badly believe in his friend, his sister.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke's old house, it was the only one in the compound that didn't have yellow tape around it. She and a couple of others arrived early, Hinata at her left and Tsunade on her right, Next to Tsunade was Iruka and behind him was Shikamaru, Kiba was standing behind Hinata surprisingly without Akamaru, Sai was at the end with his emotionless smile as always. "its been a log time Naruto" Tsunade said with affection when Naruto opened the door to them, he was wearing a plain orange shirt and blue jeans. Naruto glanced at Sakura and grimaced as she was wearing a very obvious outfit. "its been a while Granny" he grinned as he moved to the side to let them all in, Sasuke was at Naruto's side nodding at them as they entered Sakura passed them as she entered quietly, her face was composed but her mind was only thinking " _Sasuke is so hot! he will be mine shannaro_!" Hinata looked worriedly at Sakura, "what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her and smiled at her, "i'm okay, hahaha sorry for scaring you Hinata" Hinata took her place and kneeled down at the table, "its okay"

Everyone was at the table, drinking tea and catching up, well everyone but Sakura who still had not said a word to Sasuke nor Naruto. She would only talk to Tsunade or Hinata who both stared at her weird change in character, she was composed quiet and polite, nothing like the Sakura they knew."So Naruto why did you bring us?" Iruka asked as it was obvious they had something to show, the two looked at each other and stood up.

"we wanted to introduce someone very important to us" Naruto said as he gripped the doorknob, his hands sweaty, "both of us love and we hope you guys can love her too, our daughter Yume" Naruto opened the door revealing the small four year old inside.

Tsunade was wide eyed " _what_?!" Sakura smiled at her expression.

Yume was wearing a frilly white dress, black shoes, she had a waterfall braid which made her appearance more charming. She was pretty, it was obvious as she had the Uchiha look but her eyes and smile were clearly Uzumaki. She spoke with timid excitement, "its nice to meet you all" she greeted with rosy red cheeks.

Tsunade was not the only one with shocked expression, Kiba was opened mouthed with comically large eyes, Sai looked taken back with his eyes almost as wide and he looked filled with emotion. Shikamaru was less shocked but their was a flicker of surprise across his bored face, Naruto wasn't fooled as besides Choji and Temari he was able to read Shikamaru easily. Iruka was the one who seemed to be the calmest, he had a small tender smile, it was warm as ever.

"t _his is the moment i was waiting for! Shocked disapproval that will separate them and then i'll swoop in and comfort Sasuke and he'll fall in love with me!_ " Sakura bit her thumb from screaming in joy, her mind drifting into her fantasies where Sasuke was surrounded by cherry blossoms, the wind blowing their hair, a smile on his lips as he said, " _Sakura i never noticed how pretty you are_ " Sakura had tears in her eyes and her hands clasped together, " _Oh Sasuke kun_!~" she tasted her own blood as the fantasy kept going but she was still conscious of everything else.

"Teme named her Yume after Itachi since she kinda looks like her" Naruto continued explaining taking his daughter's hand. "But don't be fooled she has Uzumaki in her veins, Dattebayo!" he grinned proudly.

"she's..She's beautiful" Sakura's fantasies shattered as her only chance was broken by those words, she watched as the girl smiled even wider, "you think i'm pretty nanna?" she asked almost shyly, you could hear a punch as an arrow of love hit Tsunade's heart. Yume skipped to her side and took her hand, Tsunade looked down at her. "come to my new room daddy and papa bought me new toys to play with" Tsunade let herself be dragged by the girl to her room.

"it seems you really are a girl dick less" Sai said, "good job" Naruto already felt a pang of annoyance, "Sai i'm going to kick your ass if you keep making dick jokes!"

"your dick is a jo-" Sai stopped as he felt a chill run down his spine, he caught the glare from the Uchiha. Sai cleared his throat, Uchiha really terrified him, "i'm kissing Naruto i'm just glad you're over Sakura. she was a train wreck"Sai reached out to pet him but Naruto was pulled away by Sasuke who put an arm around him and pointed his swords at him. "touch him and i'll hurt you" Sasuke warned, Naruto was flustered and peeved, "i can handle him myself teme" Naruto said in a semi pout, " i know but your mine" he said flatly.

" _Uchiha sure is a possessive fucke_ r" Sai thought as his smile became more genuine, " _but it's not a bad thing_ "

Kiba was drinking his tea watching the scene unfold with Shikamaru and Iruka, it was surreal to him but it made sense to him. After all it was very strange that Naruto could be so affectionately obsessive about a guy for years, and since they were both orphans they would want a kid and a family. He placed his cup down and his eyes widened, " _Hinata_!"he quickly turned to Hinata who was also speaking with Naruto, she felt his eyes on her and smiled at him, a reassuring smile. so she knew, Kiba sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to kick Naruto's ass now.

" Do you dislike daddy and papa like a couple like her?" Yume asked, she and Tsunade had finished playing and came back, she was congratulating Naruto for having such a sweet kid. "why would you ask?" Kiba asked after a second, "i don't know you keep making a frown face" Yume imitated his face. Kiba petted her head not wanting to laugh at her expression, she was so much like Naruto, "why would i ate it when they made such a cute kid" she grinned liking the patting, "good! i don't have to in my baddies list!"

Kiba looked confusedly at the young child, "when we were teaching her to write she made of the people she likes and hates, the goodies an the baddies" Naruto explained as he took her in his arms, "daddy and papa are the bestest goodies!"Kiba smiled as Yume began to name all the "goodies" on her list, most of the names were worrying as it was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Sweetheart i want you to meet someone, he was your Ojii san" Naruto said as he took Naruto towards Iruka who grinned at being called grandfather. "he's not my blood daddy but he's like a real one to me and he's always been there for me for the longest time" Sakura grit her teeth as she saw the warm scene before, it was sickening and painful. "He believed in me before anyone else, if it wasn't for him i would probably be a monster by now" Yume wrapped her arms around his head and buried her head on his chest, "papa is not a monster!"

Naruto pet her head, "he's also the one to give me the headband, i love him and i hope you love him too" Yume turned to look at him, he had nice yes, wrinkles around his eyes and more clearly around his mouth. "of course i love Ojii san!" Yume jumped onto Iruka who hugged her back and held her close, he remembered when Naruto was this tiny. Sasuke watched this quietly, all these people were Naruto's friends, he knew them an he knew how much they meant to Naruto and seeing them make Naruto happy with their acceptance made Sasuke happy.

"That's so cute" a feminine voice spoke making everyone turned, Sasuke and Naruto smiled seeing the female standing by the door with crossed arms. She was a tall shapely women with long coal black hair and sky blue eyes, her skin was a light peach as it was darkened by the sun a bit. She had a sleeveless black hoodie sweater, black shorts, boots and finger-less blue gloves that went up to her elbow.

"G.G. CHAN!" Naruto shouted cheerfully as he saw his friend, " it's been a while Naruto, Sasuke" she nodded at both of them as she came in the room further. Kiba's eyes followed her as she came across the room, she was hot! "You look good, training in the dojo hard?" Naruto asked

"YES! Arisu has brought new friends since she became a genin and they've been pestering me to train them and be their sensei" G.G. sighed, "i have no problem with it but master has been traveling to other nations which is difficult as most of the time she gets lost" she shook her head and Naruto laughed.

G.G. looked around and spotted Yume staring at her curiously gripping Iruka's shirt, she smiled approaching her," is this her?" Naruto nodded, "she's an adorable little kid"

"Papa who's this nice lady?" Yume asked perking up at the compliment, "I'm a friend of your parents, i run a dojo just outside of Konoha, you can visit anytime with your daddies" Yume's eyes sparkled, "really? cool!" G.G. squinted at her, " you sure do look like Sasuke" she stated and Yume just grinned.

"it took you long enough to come here" Sasuke said crossing his arms, a small smile pressed on his lips, G.G. put a hand on her hip, "couldn't miss out the chance to meet your daughter, by the way both of you did a great job" Naruto put his arms on Sasuke's shoulder leaning on him, "i know and it only took you four years to meet her" G.G.'s eyebrow twitched, "jerk"

"who the fuck is this chick" Sakura thought viciously as he saw Sasuke talk to this girl like she was a person, not the cold shoulder he usually gave to her. Sakura stood up suddenly flipping the table making everything spill, Kiba jumped back. "What the hell Sakura" he growled glaring at her, Iruka moved back holding Yume protectively. Naruto moved in front of Iruka, this was bad. "Who the fuck is this!" Sakura screamed pointing accusingly at G.G.

"SHE'S YUME'S REAL MOTHER ISN'T SHE! ARE YOU SO EMBARRASSED OF HER THAT YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE NARUTO AS THE MOM!" Sakura fist clenched, "is she just a random bimbo you got pregnant? Am i so unappealing to you rather screw a stranger? This ugly little tramp!"

"SHUT UP."G.G. said dangerously only getting a moronic huh from Sakura, "I SAID SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Sakura could not react as a fist slammed across her face, her face ached as she was kicked in the gut. She gasped as her legs were about to give out, spitting out blood she held her stomach and bent over, the burning vile was rising up her throat. "Don't ever insult me you pink ugly troll" Yume clapped her hands happily.

"You'll regret this!" Sakura gasped out trying her best not to drop and faint, Tsunade shook her head in disappointment, "i expect better from you Sakura"

"Sakura that was awful"Hinata said sadly, Kiba nodded in agreement. Iruka shook his head, " Sakura you are one of my brightest students, I didn't expect childish reaction" Iruka said loosening his protective grip on Yume.

"Friends are surprise to support and be happy for their friends, its sad how you're not acting like one" Sai said angered, "you and Naruto showed me what friendship was now your acting like this? you don't deserve being Naruto's friend" Naruto took Yume from Iruka and leaned back as Sasuke put his arms around him, "There was a reason i liked her"

"Oh yes" Hinata said as she was trying to change the mood, she took out an invitation and handed it to Naruto, "i almost forgot, Hanabi wanted to invite you to our home for tea" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke shifting Yume and accepted the invite, " Thanks Hinata chan" Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed furiously out of habit.

"who's that?" G.G. asked, "ex rival" Sasuke said flatly, G.G. tilted her head and examined Hinata. "I can see why she is cute" Sasuke's eyes darkened as Naruto continued to speak with her, G.G. sweat-dropped, " _calm down_ " she thought. Sasuke pulled Naruto and Yume away from Hinata, his eyes screaming MINE.

Sakura leaned on the wall, Sasuke looked so possessive, it really pissed her off but she couldn't do anything about it. Shikamaru watched her closely and stood up, "i'm going home, Temari wants me home by dinner" he stretched and yawned as he headed out, "i'm glad your back Naruto, you too Sasuke" he smiled as the little girl waved goodbye to him , he waved back and left. She was a nice little girl, a little twisted and bright but she still had a innocence of any child. It was sad that Sakura could not support her friends but he had always seen her as a selfish blank brat, it wasn't the least bit surprising to him. She needed to grow up, maybe this would help her.

A small flashed passed him but he did not spare a look, he was too tired an needed his own family to see. A short girl peeked inside, about the age of 13 years old, light brown eyes covered by her thick glasses and her hair tied up in a ponytail. "G.G. senpai why did you leave the dojo?" G.G. froze and turned around, "hi Ari chan i came to see old friends, remember Sasuke and Naruto" Arisu nodded as memories returned. The three were reacquainted and introduced their daughter to her, being the second youngest in the room she found comfort in Yume, she was tiny and cute thing, she wanted to hold her but was too shy to say anything.

Night came quickly and almost everyone left, Sai had been the one to leave a few hours after Shikamaru, then Hinata, Tsunade and Kiba was the last to leave. Naruto had been tired and was sleeping in his bed with Yume who was curled up to him, Naruto's protective arms covered her. G.G. and Arisu were sleeping in the living room as they still needed to fix Itachi's room and expanded in case they had more kids. It would take a long time for them to rebuild every house and reopen the compound and the Uchiha police station, They weren't even near finished with the main house.

"Sasuke lets run away together!" Sakura shouted as she tried to hug Sasuke only to be pushed away, "Don't ever touch me with your filthiness"

Tears rolled down her eyes, "Sasuke i love you, please" she begged as she tried to reach for him desperately. He grabbed her arms tightly, "well i don't love you, i love Naruto and our daughter, i'm perfectly happy with my family and would never break my family for you" he let go of her hand and stood back. "Did i ever have a chance?" he shook his head and walked away from her heading back to his home. "You have always been a nuisance to me, the pathetic need to be with me makes me happy i never married you" Sasuke said "get over me already"

"SCREW YOU UCHIHA!" She cried out as she watched him go, to his family. "Sakura" a soft voice spoke from the shadows, "INO?!" Sakura asked confusedly before throwing herself at Ino, Ino comforted her until she stopped wailing. Rubbing her back gently and listening to her ramblings.

"Sakura you have to move on" was the first thing Ino said when she stopped crying, "what-"

"Sai told me everything," she said, "but you told me to try!"

"i did but that was before i knew about their kid, Sakura they are a family, things change when you have a family" Ino said as she looked at her friend, "you can't tear a family apart for your own selfish needs"

"Sakura you are my oldest and closest friend and i have seen you change, you were once a shy not so confident little girl who was just as timid as Hinata. You became this obsessed fan-girl like me, but i moved on, i fell in love with someone else. I know i don't have the right but Sakura you can't be this girl anymore, your an adult and you can't keep these silly little fantasies anymore" Ino said stunning Sakura, "just go home and think about it" Ino said hugging her one more time before heading back to her own home.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

SHF Chapter 5

Truth

"Welcome home!" Naruto greeted Sasuke as he entered his house, the taller raven was silent as their was a familiar figure sitting across Naruto. She was the current pregnant head of the Hyuga clan, she like Naruto was swollen pregnant with a child, the father? Toneri, a man who had tried to kidnap the younger sister and failed multiple times as the young Hyuga had matured into a powerful kunoichi and skilled Sasuke hated to see the young Hyuga 'Queen' with his Naruto he had to admit she was a great companion for the blonde, the two became close after their wedding and even closer now as both were pregnant, Naruto with his fifth child and Hinata with her second. Sasuke removed his cloak and left it in the hook next to the door, he still was silent making the room uncomfortable especially for Hinata who just smiled awkwardly. "What's wrong teme?" Naruto asked as he followed the gaze of Sasuke's eyes, it was always so weird between the two, Sasuke really must have such great distrust. Sasuke walked over and pressed a kiss to Naruto's head, closing his eyes as he took in his smell.

"O-ohayo Sasuke kun, how are you?" Hinata greeted meekly rubbing her large belly, she was about seven months, only two months behind Naruto. He nodded at her dismissively, "where are the kids?" Sasuke asked Naruto kissing his head again, Naruto smiled looking up at him. "the twins are watching Yuu chan and Hima chan" Sasuke's eyes twitched, the little girl was pure evil. Naruto laughed at his expression, "Himawari is a sweet girl, she's not a little 'devil' as you may call her" Naruto said. "She's trying to take Yuuta from us and constantly patronizes me" Naruto deadpanned, "Sasuke she's four, the worst she can do is convince Toneri to kidnap him and i doubt it since he looks like me"

"Sasuke kun" Hinata spoke aloud gaining his attention, "Himawari isn't a little devil, she just... well um" "she just hates you" Naruto helped her finish her sentence. she nodded, "so please don't call her that she'll only want to take Yuuta away more" Hinata said firmly, she loved her daughter, she was very different from herself, she was bold and very confident and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"where's Yume?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards the hallway that lead to the rooms heading to check up on the kids, considering the boys were 8 years old and having a toddler and a four year old would be hard sometimes. Though they were used to occasionally babysitting since Yume was in the anbus with Sasuke and Naruto as Hokage was busy. "she said she would be in the storage, she wanted to see some of our old stuff" Sasuke paused, "old stuff?" _like stuff from when i was in the Akatsuki? or when i was with Orochimaru?_ Sasuke thought as his heart dropped, Naruto stared at Sasuke worriedly seeing his expression. He tried to stand up but he struggled, Sasuke went to his side and helped him up, "Naruto be careful, when you need to move just tell me and i'll help you" Naruto flinched as he felt a hard kick next to his bladder and felt the need to pee, again.

"i'm fine i'm not a baby and I've been pregnant three times, you're just a worrywart" Naruto said, "besides why did you make that face? it looked like you were afraid of something" Sasuke shook his head, "nothing i just felt exhausted" he reassured him kissing his cheeks. Sasuke helped Naruto to the bathroom and offered him help to pee but Naruto shrieked a no, he was not that helpless. Though after a few minutes struggling to take off his pants he called out to Sasuke who tried not to laugh at the indignant squawk from Naruto. After the bathroom he half carried the embarrassed Naruto back to couch and left to check on the children.

They were in the twins room as it was the second biggest room in the house, it was right across Yume's which was the smallest and next to Yuuta's room that was closest to the main bedroom. The room and house would be expanded just in case they decided to have another kid after the one inside Naruto or if they didn't use protection, Kakashi jokingly said they were like rabbits in constant heat. Sasuke would like to be mad at Kakashi for saying they were like horny animals but he wasn't wrong, Naruto and him were always doing it, the only time they wouldn't was when Naruto was pregnant as he became increasingly tired when they did try to do it then.

Sasuke watched his children pay from the door way, they had grown up so fast, he remembered when they first brought them to the compound and the sleepless nights. It was hard to raise twins as their was a constant back and forth between the two and having to also care for Yume who began to isolate herself from them. Eventually they all adapted and everything changed, Yume began to return to her old self and help them, the twins began to calm down a bit too as they became bigger and thankfully Kakashi retired. Yuuta was very different, he was a quiet child, he would only cry when he needed things which was rare, and he was a very affectionate quiet child. Though the little Hyuga got attached to him the moment they met, clinging and playing with him, like right now as they were playing hide and go seek and she tried to drag him to the closet, the little red head resisted but conceded and lets himself be dragged by the girl. Koji noticed him and grinned and waived at him, he was hiding behind a chair that was full of dirty clothes, his grin as bright as his papa's.

"hi dad" he mouthed as he peered around the chair, Sasuke smiled and petted his hair before heading to the storage room.

"found you!" Kurai stated triumphantly, "that's not fair you only knew where i was because of dad!" Sasuke could still hear their bickering as he walked down the steps, they were so much like him and Naruto.

Yume gave a long sighed and tugged on her collar, beads of sweat rolling down her face, "its sooo hot in here!" she grabbed a large box and dragged it towards her sitting area. The room was large and filled with nothing but boxes stacked together, windowless and had no electrical wiring to put in an AC. She ripped off the ape off from the box with her kunai and opened it, rummaging old things of her parents. pictures, old weapons, old clothes from their genin days and many other things, she even found her papa's old toad wallet. She laughed remembering the story her papa old her when Jiraiya took his wallet and spent it all on alcohol and women. Putting the wallet aside she kept searching and found something else, it was a cloak. "what the? a cloak?" she asked perplexed holding the thing up, it was an old worn out things, rips and tears here and their, the red of the clouds fading away into a dull color."this cloak is old but man is it cool looking!" she stood up and pulled down the zipper of the cloak, whose ever cloak this was, its mine now!" she beamed as she slipped in her arms and zipped it up.

It was too long for her and when she pulled the hoodie over her head it covered almost her whole face, "its huge on me but it's still awesome" she pulled off her hood fixing her hair. She turned when she heard the door knob and creak, smiling at her father. Though her smile dropped as she looked at his expression, fear mixed with anxiety, she never seen her dad make that face before and it scared her. "dad why are you making that face?" she asked worriedly

"where did you find that cloak?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her, memories of his past surfacing in his mind. She didn't answer as his voice was a bit foreboding,

"Yume take off that cloak" he commanded in his anbu voice, a voice he rarely used out of missions. "Dad you're scaring me! Please tell me what's going on" she pleaded, "why do you look like you've seen a murder"

"that is... that's my cloak when i was in the Akatsuki" Yume gasped wide eyed.

 _"your uncle Itachi was a great man, he did so much for me and daddy" Naruto told little Yume who was curled up at his side, "he was a spy in a group called Akatsuki that tried to hurt me" Naruto said stroking her hair as she looked up at him with wide eyes, "did they hurt you -papa?" she asked and he shook his head, "in many ways yes and many ways no... They took a lot of me" Naruto said his voice cracking a bit._

"Why?" Yume asked covering her mouth, as she grew up she understood that Akatsuki was an organization that wanted to take the bijuus from their host, but it would cost them their life. Sasuke sighed pushing his hair back, "well you know your uncle, he did so much for me, all the sacrifices he made and i... i acted foolishly, he wanted me to defend the village to keep peace and I lashed out like a brat"

"I was filled with so much hate for the village, i wanted to destroy it. All that was in my mind was that they betrayed my brother, they abandoned him and they had to pay" Sasuke looked at Yume, her expression empty. "So i joined the Akatsuki, i knew their objective and i didn't care as Naruto was part of the village"

"we, Taka soon got a mission to capture the hachibi" an image of Killer bee appeared in her mind, "uncle bee?" Sasuke nodded, yes, i didn't care who i hurt or what i had to do, as long as my revenge was met nothing else mattered" Yume flickered sad emotions on her face, "luckily we failed but it was the point of no return for me, well i thought that at that moment. I reunited with Naruto and things didn't go well, if Obito hadn't stepped on i would have killed him" Yume looked down her bangs shrouding her face. "After that we went to transplant Itachi's eyes in me to receive the full mangekyo sharingan i was numb and full of darkness, i felt no guilt as i used my companions like tools. Didn't even blink an eye when i sacrificed one of my comrades, it was no problem to me"

"The look in Karin's eyes when i stabbed through her meant nothing to me" _"congrats Sasuke you have a daughter!" Karin announced handing the new born child to Sasuke. "_ The many people i hurt, those who i betrayed and hurt. Many gave up on me when i was in the dark but Naruto didn't and i hurt him the most, Naruto never stopped trying and eventually he got me"

"Even in the war he kept faith in me, though he did waiver in faith in himself" Sasuke eyes scrunched at the thought of the Hyuga heiress, "Hyuga snapped him out and prevented him falling, maybe that's why i hate her... She was the only other person to reach Naruto's heart in the same way i did, she saved him and loved him like i did, she was my only rival"

"Anyways, i digress" he said, "i did so many horrible things when i was in the Akatsuki but i don't regret any of it, if i didn't have that past i wouldn't be the person i am now, i wouldn't be with the person i love, i wouldn't have a great family" Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I know you must hate m-" "dad shut up" Sasuke felt a gentle hand on his head, "i love you!" Sasuke looked at her daughter and was amazed to see her smile so brightly.

Her smile became small and she looked to the side, "i know what you did was horrible, no doubt about that" she said in a soft tone, "i am shocked that you were in the Akatsuki but that was in another time, even if it hurts to know you were one of the people that tried to take papa i know that wasn't the real you" Sasuke stared at her silently, " The real you is a broody kind man" _broody?_

"Papa has the ability to see the good in others, he's the kind of person who would do anything for the people they know that could be saved and he saw goodness in you, i don't know maybe he thought he could take you before you were swallowed completely and i'm happy he did" Yume began to tear up and she quickly wiped her tears away, she was so emotional," papa believes in you and so do i"

"Yume" she sniffed as her dad embraced her in a tender hug, "thank you" he whispered softly, she smiled and hugged him back rubbing her head on his chest.

Naruto turned off the stove and headed to the boys room to tel them dinner was ready, Hinata and Hanabi left hours ago as it was getting dark as the time schedule had changed. He smiled when he found the three boys picking up the room, the twins had scratches on their face, another fight between the two, he cleaned them up and band aid their faces. Yuuta yawned and went to his bedroom where he slept in his bed, he curled up with his stuff animal, Naruto kissed his head and draped a blanket over his small form. He ushered the twins to the kitchen who readily ate their food, Naruto smiled as he headed to the storage room, he wondered if the two were still looking through things and creating a huge mess, though he doubted that since both were organized and neat.

He opened the door and stopped short at the sight of Sasuke and Yume sleeping, Yume's head on his shoulder and Sasuke arm around her protectively. Naruto tip toed over not to wake them up grabbed the cloak that was on the floor and covered them, kissing their foreheads lovingly. "Sleep tight" Naruto said, it hurt to bend down but it was worth it, he loved to see his family so peaceful.

"papa eat with us" Koji took his hand looking at his dad and older sister, they looked so calm. "okay say night to daddy and nee san" Koji nodded and pecked them both on the nose as that's where he could reach. Sasuke smiled when he woke up hours later to find that they slept in the storage room,he picked up Yume and took her to her bed and then went straight to his bedroom where he hugged sleeping Naruto tightly in his arms, Naruto was his eternal happiness.


	6. Chapter 6 Enter GG

Warning: This chapter is connected to the main story but it connects G.G. to the two idiots and a certain Uchiha genius

A mother and child were patiently waiting for the head of the house, the child's father, the child almost an exact replica of her mother. Dark straight hair, tied up in a side ponytail while her mother's flowed freely. The two huddled close to the chimney, the warmth of the fire lulling the small six year old child. She struggled to stay up hoping to greet her father, it was a week since she last saw him and even if she was used to it she always missed her father. Crawling up her mother's lap the small child hugged her mother's neck, "Mommy when is daddy coming home?" she finally asked after minutes of silence, her voice deep in melancholy, it hurt the mother to hear such sadness from her daughter's mouth. With a soothing voice she whispered to the girl's ear, "soon" reassuring and confident as ever, it was the same respond her mother gave every time she asked. It comforted the child for so long but that night it only frustrated her, she wanted to know more than just soon, she wanted more answers, she wanted to know why daddy took so long. The mother looked into her daughter's blue eyes, they were as blue as the endless sky, the sky she barely saw.

"why does he have to work so long mommy?" she pulled away sitting on her lap, she tried to keep the tears at bay but was failing, "doesn't daddy love us?" The mother touched her daughter's cheek, her skin was soft, as soft as the day she was born. "baby, your father loves us so much... If he didn't he wouldn't work so hard for us" she said as trying to comfort her, it was getting tougher and tougher.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO WORK ANYMORE! I WANT DADDY!" the young girl shouted as the tears finally came, "sweetie your too young to understand WHY your daddy works so much, when you are older i'll explain everything"

"NO!" the girl yelled with panic, the sudden memory came to her. She remembered when she awoke one morning from a nightmare, she had dragged herself to her parents bedroom. She stopped at the door of the bedroom halfway as she heard her parents talk, the voices low but it was easy for her to pick up and understand. "Please be safe" her mother spoke in an unfamiliar vulnerable tone, "i-i know you always come back but it's getting harder and harder to be without you... G.G. is a smart girl she'll start to piece together that something beyond humans wants to hurt us"

G.G. covered her mouth and hid behind the wall, "i know it's hard for you two, i want to stay here forever, hell i want us to get out of his house but it's dangerous to get out, the damn villagers are still trying to break our shield" her father sounded exhausted and drained. The little girl was unsure what to do, should she still listen or go back to her room, she was really curious about what they were talking about but she knew they wouldn't want to tell her. She decided to peek in the room and saw her father wearing a strange mask, its features were dramatically enhanced, the deep frown that made the eyes look derange. wide narrowed nose and large open mouth opened to show sharp teeth made the whole thing menacing, especially the horns a top the head.

"I hate when you wear that mask" the mother said, she looked rigid as she stood in front of her husband, hands clasped together. "I know but this way they won't attack me, as soon as they see this mask they run like roaches at dawn" he sighed pulling up the mask and kissing his wife. A chill rose up the girl's spine, she felt something off seeing the mask, a terrible dread that she could not imagine. As quietly as she could she walked back to her room and laid in bed staring at the wall trying desperately to get rid of that image, that thing... That mask was so horrid it seemed that it could stick with her forever. It was also strangely familiar, like she had seen it in a book before... she couldn't quite recall but she hoped whatever it was was just a simple nightmare.

"THE MASK PERSON WILL GET DADDY!" she gripped her mother's shirt sobbing, "DADDY IS IN TROUBLE!" her mother stared at her with a clear expression, her eyes hiding all the emotions she had.

"I will protect you with my life", her voice along with her body trembled, "i won't loose either of you again" she brought her child into her arms and hugged tightly, an image of an injured man bleeding, clutching a baby was clear in her mind. That night was terrible for her, she was so weak and pathetic... She couldn't even protect her own child...

It was dark outside the home, a see of blackness surrounded the home, it seemed as if anyone entered the darkness they would be swallowed to never be seen again. Well that was what the man thought as he dragged his feet, he could not make out anything. Not even when he put his hand in front of his face. Though he was used to this darkness, his only companion on his road back home, his only comfort as he walked home. He appreciated his companion but he wished be had brought an oil lantern to see where he was, so the walk back home wasn't so endless but alas he couldn't. It would give his passage to the enemies and he couldn't let that happen, they would find his wife and child, it would be all over.

Finally he reached his home, it had taken him an hour, protruding roots of trees and bushes tripped him making the walk more unbearable than it was. He slowly opened the door as for it not to creak, in case his wife or child were asleep. He slipped off his cloak, hanging it on the hook on the door, dumping off his bag he kicked off his shoes and headed to his room. He was too tired to eat or go up to his daughter's room and give her a night kiss on her forehead. She began to resemble her mother more and more, which was great as she would be beautiful and not grow up plain like himself. True his wife usually said he was a handsome man with a horrible fashion sense, which made him look average and strange. His hair was parted in the middle and neatly brushed, he wore a dark blue cloak with fur at the brim and skirt, though it was too short to be a cloak and looked awkward on him since he was a tall individual. He hoped that she would grow up with a more stylish and cool look, though he doubted that as he was locked up for 12 years of his childhood and it made him socially and mostly everything unaware. Well unlike him she was raised by him and his wife who actually loved her, those twelve years were not fun for him.

As he went deeper into his home and past the living room and kitchen he came to the hallway, where all the bedrooms and bathrooms were, The way he built the house was weird. He stopped shortly as he saw a stream of light from the opening of his daughter's room, he was about to panic but calmed down immediately once he heard the gentle voice of his wife. He was pressing the door to get a better look when he froze, "mommy why does the mask person want to hurt us?" his daughter knew, his precious G.G. knew about it...

"do you remember what a Hannya is?" the mother asked the child, the girl frowned and closed her eyes trying to remember. "a girl demon w-who was human but they were in a lot of pain and all their bad emotions came out and made her into a monster?" she peeked at her mother, she nodded.

"This particular Hannya was hurt by her sister, the two were orphans and had no one else after their parents had died. I'm not sure if they died because of a disease or were killed but it affected the girls dearly as they became dependent on each other. The younger one though was worse off as she could not stand to be apart from her sister for more than a second or she would freak out and only calm down once her sister was close. They had a strong bond and love for each other that grew along with them, not even when they were taken to the fields to work were the two apart, the two were efficient workers and that got attention from the managers and the mangers son. Eventually the older sister married, she had fallen in love with the manager's son who dreamed to be a samurai, this engagement broke the younger sister's heart"

"The bond between the sister's became strained, the younger sister became more and more recluse and would often wander off into the woods for days only coming back out of starvation and exhaustion. Though one day when she returned from the woods she learned her sister had left with her husband to start a new life, it enraged her so much that she went on a rampage and injured five villagers and killed a child. She was kicked out of the village and started living in the woods, she had a small home where she spent most of her days hunting or mindlessly killing any animal insight or destroying anything in her path. Five years passed since her sister left and she could no longer take it, she decided to look for her and her family, she wanted to see them one last time before she killed herself. It took her months but she tracked them down, apparently they moved back to the village and settled down in the husband's parents old house. Though she was unaware of her appearance, their were small cracks all over her face resembling spider webs, her eyes were pitch black and her hair was long and messy with twigs and dirt, most of the villagers feared her when she would visit and demand information about her sister. Because of her appearance it was much easier for her to gather herself and head out"

"The young sister sneaked into the house one night, she didn't have a plan in particular as she didn't bring any weapons or anything to off herself. She climbed in through a window, she thought it was her sister's room. Well that was what she expected, not a small child sleeping comfortably. As she gotten closer and closer she saw a child that resembled her sister, she immediately loved that child. She watched him sleep for hours, eventually the child woke up and screamed. From what i could remember the boy saw this disfigured creature, a grotesque blend of human and monster. It's face was like the mask you saw, very bloated and disgusting but much more dangerous. The sister tried to calm down the boy but he struggled, the realization that this child loathed her broke the only hope she had inside. The cracks discarded what was human and only let out the demon within, the Hannya swallowed his soul greedily. When she realized what she did it was already too late, she had Killed him"

The mother took a deep and sharp breath, everyone in the village knew this story. She knew how this all sounded ridiculous but when she was face to face with that thing all doubt was gone. "all the Hannya wanted was to be part of her sister's family, she hated to be alone... She wanted love. The darkness did not stop, it grew, all those feelings of discontent, the envy she felt seeing her sister happy while she wasted away miserably, those dark emotions poured out and bubbled. Shrouding not only the house but the village, her sister managed to escape with the corpse of the child, but her husband and infant daughter were not to lucky. They would be trapped here with the villagers, unknowingly the sister got what she wanted, she tore the two apart. The dad tried to hide himself and his daughter but eventually they were found, however she had already grown and had a family of her own, angry the Hannya warned the humans: If i do not receive a child from her i will kill everyone in this entire village. The villagers had no choice, they did not want to loose their family and friends so they went. They marched into her house and ripped her youngest child from her arms and took her to the demon, they thought the baby was enough but the Hannya was a bottomless pit"

"Decades passed and more babies were born of her sister's blood, she craved more and more with each passing decade. Eventually they began to dwindle until..." The tears did not stop, she didn't even try to wipe away the tears she shed. " You and your father are the last descendants- You are the last sacrifice"

G.G.'s eyes widened as the news sunk in, she was a sacrifice. The reason she was locked away and hidden was because she was a meal to a monster... She was the reason her mommy had to stay their with her. Her mommy didn't have to, she wasn't part of the sacrifice, she could be free and be someone else's mommy.

"MOMMY I'M SO SORRY!" G.G. threw herself at her mother clutching her mother with an iron grip, her face red and wet from the anger and sadness. "i'm sorry i'm a burden mommy!" she blubbered incoherently. The mother held her almost as tightly and laughed, most children would think about how terrifying it was but she only thought about her. It was so funny, " You are not a burden but a gift, a magnificent give that i love with all my heart" she said cupping her face and kissing her forehead sweetly.

The father watched with utter sadness as his love held their child, trying to comfort and calm down the crying child. He knew the pain his child felt, he had been thrown in a cage for the first twelve years of his life, no real contact from his parents. They would only bring him food and water and occasionally bring him fresh clothes. He knew the only reason he was kept alive was because they hoped he would marry and continued the cycle of sacrifice. He never knew love until he met his wife, such a fresh face beauty. Her hair was short back then, but she still had the beautiful smile he fell for, her overalls were covered in mud when she first approached him. Beaming so happily it confused him, "hello!"her voice was so high in spirit it made him smile, he waved at her shyly at first. If he had known he would marry her and caused her this misery he would not have responded, maybe then the chain would end with him and the Hannya would die out of hunger.

He walked towards his bedroom silently and knelt down by the end of the bed, reaching underneath he pulled out a box. He stared at his wordlessly, 'I can't let this go on, i have to kill that monster, even if i die, as long as they're free it doesn't matter what happens to me' opening it he took out the weapon and slid it in his pants.

'Hirumi has always been at my side... Always protecting me"he gulped as more memories came to him, he was crying by the river as he had finally been freed from his cage. He was happy at first but that changed once he realized his parents would not want him anymore, they had done their job and had no intimate parental affection that obligated them to keep him. He wondered if that was why they smiled once they unlocked the cage, he had not seen anything but discontent in their expressions for years. Somewhere deep down he felt this relief, they might not have been the best parents but they did not abuse him, it was largely neglect and emotional separation.

"w-what do i do?"he asked himself out loud, "where do i go? i can't leave this village... none of us can and everyone hates me, maybe i can live in the forest" his voice was cracked as he had been sobbing and screaming for hours, he was free to express himself, he would not waste that liberty. "damn it!" he choked out as he furiously wiped his face, he needed to make his own life. Although it would be grueling and hard building a life at such a young age he knew he had to do it, he just wish he didn't have to do it alone.

"Why are you crying?" the boy turned at the tender voice, his eyes widened. A girl his age was standing their amidst the trees, worry lines on her pretty face made the boy's heart pound, no one had ever given him that look before. Her eyes were beautiful, like the sky he would see occasionally from the crack of the ceiling, so alluring in contrast to the shady and dark room he once had been in. Skin so fair like that of fairy tale princesses he had read so much about. She was so very pretty it made him nervous and unable to speak, his dry throat becoming dryer at the girl's presence.

"are you okay?" she spoke again, her voice was velvet and very different from many of the female voices, very sincere and kind. He finally spoke after a second, her patient smile calming his anxiety, though he would only stammer and trip on his word and she would only laugh softly at his mistakes. They talked for thirty minutes, he explained who he was and his situation that caused him to cry, to his surprise she did not bat an eye when she learned he was a sacrifice. She was a comfort to him as she spoke to him in a friendly manner, trying to cheer him up and making him laugh at the stories she told.

"Hirumi where are you?" the two turned when they heard the voice, it was another girl but she was different. She had a smaller frame, her eyes were slanted and reminded him of wild sly foxes who would catch rabbits, her lips twisted in a smile that would put anyone at guard as it seemed to hold secrets. She stared at him with those sly eyes and only looked away when Hirumi was at her side. The two headed back where they originally came from, he watched them go with sadness slumping against a tree he closed his eyes. Opening them when he heard rapid footsteps and felt thin arms around him, "everything will be okay?" she smiled him.

His heart would not stop pounding.

He would protect his family, this time he would be his wife's savior.

He embraced the darkness once he was back out, letting it be his camouflage as he followed the light of the lanterns. The grip he had on his weapon became harder as he attacked, his movements swift and accurate as he sliced off an arm from one of the villagers. He screamed in pain clutching his spraying arm helplessly, his companion shrieked and froze when she him fall to the ground slowly bleed to death.

"die" the male hissed at the girl, he didn't care how many villagers he had to kill but he knew it would be more than he could count. Without thinking he thrust forward weapon raised to strike, the girl closed her eyes bracing herself to be penetrated by the sharp edge of the weapon, she felt a warm liquid sliding down her thigh.

She stood as still as she could but it did nothing as she trembled more and more, it was such a mistake for her to join the night squad. She didn't want to take the child away from hr parents, it seemed cruel to her but what did it matter now? She would die.

She waited for the impact of the blade but it never came, maybe he was toying with her? After all who wouldn't want to torture the people who wanted to sacrifice their daughter to a literal monster?

"Open your eyes you stupid girl" a familiar voice spoke, it made her tremble more... he was here, the monster's number one. She opened her eyes slowly and met with sly golden ones, those eyes that looked at everything as if it was prey.

The mother roused as a sensation overwhelmed her, it was like something sliced her in half and disconnected her. She slowly sat up careful not to wake up G.G., she regained all her senses quickly and tried to assess what made her feel that way. It was distressing as she never had known that feeling, the only time she felt anything close to that was when her husband went into a coma after retrieving their infant daughter.

She looked out the window, her eyes widening considerably, this was not happening. The shield was beginning to crack, large fragments already falling and further breaking the shield, she tried to calm herself to regain her chakra control to try to fix it. Alas it did not work as the shield continued to break until their was nothing their to protect them.

"no... Ryuuji.." she whisered her husband's name when it dawned on her what probably happened, it was impossible... He always came back safe and sound... he wasn't... he wasn't dead- was he?

The young girl fell on the floor as her legs gave out staring at the scene before her, the father had been stabbed in the back. blood pooled around his feet, his cloak soaked with the crimson liquid. The blade protruding from his chest, it had pierced his heart. The pain he felt was burning and spreading throughout his chest, it was hard for him to even stand, but what was worse was that she was here. The slanted eyed girl with her manipulative ways was here to ruin his life again or to be exact to end his life..

"what a foolish man~" she smiled the disturbing smile she often smiled since childhood, it made him recoil a bit. "I can't believe you actual came to us, were you so tired of our games? hmm~" he did not speak, well he couldn't but even if he could he wouldn't.

"did you think you would win" she asked her smile falling slightly, moving around him to be face to face with him. She had not changed, she still had a small frame but she had wide hips and wore a much to revealing reached over and wiped the blood from the tip of the bade, licking it, giving a soft moan her smile became sickeningly sweet.

"Well it doesn't matter now, after all you left your poor family defenseless now, so much for being head o the house Ryuuji chan" he felt the blood slip from his mouth, "Thank you, now we have a proper sacrifice for Hannya sama~" she almost squealed in joy though that joy fell once she looked into his eyes, contempt was all she saw. She licked her lips, she would not look away, she would swallow all the pain and hate and bask in it's warmness.

"you really are a pathetic man" she sighed yanking the blade out of him, blood sprayed everywhere, "can't believe i was in love with you once" she shook her head in disappointment with herself, licking off the blood from her blade. She grinned madly as a few tear drops rolled down his cheeks, it was his own damn fault anyways, he should have just given them his child and everything would have ended quicker.

"come on stupid girl let's get our sacrifice" she swayed back to the woods, the girl walking behind her, taking a deep breath. This had to be done, how else would the village survive? A sacrifice was necessary. She took another deep breath when she felt a drop on her head, which became more and more as she continued walking. She pulled the hood over her head rain trying to keep herself dry but hoping the rain would hide the smell of piss and wash it off of her.

G.G. frowned as she felt something dig into her side, it felt awkward and rough, pulling the blanket off she yanked whatever was hurting her and tossing it aside, sighing as she felt better. Thankfully the soothing rain would put her back to sleep, though the rain sounded to close to her, like it was right next to her, which was strange considering her mother never opened the window when it rained. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see rain in front of her, she had never seen it so heavy as it was right now, she wanted o touch but decided against it. There was more pressing matters to think about, like why was she inside a hollow tree with a blanket wrapped around her, where was her mother and how was she going to find her.

She decided to wait until the rain stopped, she didn't want to get lost and sick while looking, she would be a further burden to her parents. She snuggled back on the tree an noticed a paper attached to the blanket and grabbed it, unfolding the paper she began to read her mother's writing.

I'm sorry G.G., I have to find your father and i couldn't leave you in the house all by yourself. Please don't move until i come back, take care. I love you.

There was a small heart after the period, she would always end her letter with a heart or smile, a sign of affection. This made the girl sniff and clutch the letter to her chest, she would do as her mommy said, she would be good and wait for her, but she would cry.

"MOMMY DADDY PLEASE COME BACK!" she screamed at the rain only getting a thunder as a respond, she sobbed and tried to calm herself. "oh my~" G.G. froze, "what a cute scream"

G.G. pushed against the hollow wood in an attempt to move away from the stranger with scary eyes,t less to her eyes were just as bad as the mask's eyes but a bit more twisted. Her smile was vile and gave her the creeps, it reminded her of the demons in the folklore books her mother showed her. "You look so much like Hirumi, you even have her ugly eyes" the stranger spat out bitterly, "i can't wait to rip them out of the sockets" G.G screamed as the lady reached for her, she wished her mommy was here to protect her.

Her screaming did not stop as she was pulled out of the tree and dragged by the hair through the forest, she tried as best she could to make the strange lady let go but it all failed. clawing and punching her was not helping, neither did kicking or any physical assault. The creepy lady continued her song that only scared G.G. more.

"The children will run when the Hannya comes, hiding in fear, hiding in pain~" her voice drowned out the child's scream but most of the villagers could hear her, they flinched and looked away guiltily." EEEKKK! they shriek in capture! Aakkkk they go once murdered! and then it starts all over"

The song continued and repeated throughout the long trek, the voice flowing and never falling no matter how many times she sang it. The girl was no longer screaming as her voice began to crack and she felt completely drained, she just wanted to sleep and rest. It didn't matter what happened to her, she only cared to escape and go where her mother laid, her body was slumped over some bushes so she wasn't able to see her fully. Maybe she was still alive? Maybe she feigned death to trick the sneaky creepy lady? Though if that was true then why didn't move when they passed her, her mother always reacted when she was hurt.

She really hoped her mother was just letting them take her for now so she and her daddy would attack the lady when least expected and rescued her. After all they always kept her safe, they were her parents, she believed in them.

She was brought to an underground lair type hiding place, though it was only a large room with a table with restraints and other devices that could be for torture. The girl tried to squirm away from the lady but was stopped by a girl and a guy who dragged her to the table and tied her arms to the table. She couldn't see their face completely but he could make out their lips, both were frowning in a way the girl new they were sad.

The room was wide, the walls were made of bricks, it would be useful to keep the room for a long time. Their was four torches on each wall to keep the room lit which made it easier to see the room clearly. It was obvious their was only one exit and that was the entrance, which meant it would be harder to escape, if it was possible. There was no window or any forms of openings and the ceiling was high so she doubted she would somehow climb up it was hopeless.

The thought scared her, she had never been this scared before in her very short life. She wished she could go back to her safe home oblivious to the truth but it was to late now.

"STOP LET GO OF ME!"she struggled against the knots as the creepy lady approached her, "please!"she pleaded her eyes searching at the lady for pity, she didn't want to die.

"G.G. please do shut the fuck up" she said covering the girl's mouth, "i need to concentrate doll~"

She turned away and spread her arms open, "Hannya sama i have brought your sacrifice"her body shook in titillation, "now come and claim what's yours!~"

Flames began to surround them, they were flames of many colors, blue back red and some other colors they could not describe. It was hard to breath as the flames engulf the oxygen from the small room, the three of them gasped, the only one not affected was the strange lady. She was blushing wildly and her eyes sparkled when she noticed the silhouette from the flames. She was so excited, it was the weirdest thing, she could practically read the strange lady's mind, _she's here!~_

It was worse than she expected the face was more disfigured than the mask, more grotesque and creepy. The horns were deadlier, as well as the fangs and sharp teeth the eyes were more dead than the mask and what made it more hideous was that it had a human body.

The hooded female stared in fear feeling the need to piss again, this was the monster, she had never seen it so close so real. This thing would eat the little girl, they would kill an innocent for this horrid thing? NO!

Pulling out a small blade hidden in her sleeve she dashed forward and stabbed the creepy lady on her back, she gasped and roared as the began to spread. The hooded male acted quickly as well and untied the girl pushing her towards the exit, standing guard by the door trying to protect the small child.

The strange girl twisted around to face the hooded girl, fury in her usually calculating eyes. " you bitch!" she growled kicking her in the abdomen over and over till the girl was curled up on the floor.

 _What's going on?_ G.G. pondered confused as she was shoved outside, she looked at the man who stared at her desperately, "RUN!NOW!" he shouted with urgency. G.G. took off, running towards the woods again but this time she took a fast route up the trees, she was so lucky they were easy to climb and jump to and fro. She heard a faint scream that belonged to the lady, "BASTARD!" she ran and jumped as fast as she could, hoping to keep a large between them.

 _"No one takes my sacrifice_ " the Hannya was not pleased as she approached the male who fell to the floor in terror, _"you shall suffer"_

"I'm sorry we were so pathetic little girl" the hooded man whispered as he closed his eyes waiting for his impending doom, "we couldn't even protect you"

The Hannya ripped out his chest laving a gaping hole, then burning him with the fire, in seconds he was nothing but dust.

"idiot" she giggled, "time to get the little girl" she made to go but was stopped by a bony hand, it felt heavy and cold on her, it's long black nails digging into her skin.

The lady was gaining speed, it had been 20 minutes since she started and the lady already caught up to her, she didn't know where she was as nothing looked familiar. The lady looked stranger, as her eyes were pitch black and smoke escaped her mouth. This made the girl panic, which lead her to trip as she did not watch her footing, slamming face first the blood began to drip out of her nose, tears mixing with her own blood.

 _OH NO_

She looked back to see her hovering over her small body, she was a monster, as much of a monster as the Hannya. _"Time to eat"_

THUD

The lady was sent flying as someone kicked her swiftly, she smashed against the tree knocking her out, blood dripping from her head. Shocked at what happened G.G. looked at her savior, she was a elder lady with long silver hair, her finger pressed to her smiling lips, winking at G.G.

"Do you think i went to easy on her?" she knelt down beside the child with a playful smile, she had large hoop earrings, "by the way my name is Chise, it either means little star or torrent of wisdom, i think. I always forget how use kanji correctly" she laughed

G.G. stared at this elder lady, she spoke so casually, in an almost airhead way, she peered at the body that almost broke down the tree with the large amount of force. "The elder saw where she looked and gave a comforting pat in the back, "don't worry she's dead (maybe)" she whispered the last part to herself.

"Well it's late, do you want to eat some chazuke for dinner?" she asked "my cooking is pretty good" she winked at the girl again. The girl did not respond but only fainted, the elder caught her, "LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed in urgency.

The girl groaned as she felt heat in her face, she tried to move away but her body did not respond, too tired she could only gasp and moan. She managed to open her eyes anad saw the elder, she had changed clothes, her hair was pinned in two buns but she still had those large earrings. "Oh goodie you're awake! would you like to eat?" she asked with a warm smile, though the smile was very much like her mother's. It only made her cry as she remembered what occurred yesterday, "I'M SORRY DID I SCARE YOU!?" she asked with comically large eyes, the expressions eased the girl but she still cried.

After eating Chise finally asked the girl if she was all right, she only received a nod and it was quite understandable. "Thank goodness" she pressed a hand to her chest in relief, G.G. was quiet as she watched her gather all the plates and sigh, "and now i have to wash them all" she almost whined.

"WAIT!" G.G. shouted grabbing the end of her shirt, "please don't leave me obachan" she sniffed as she looked at her desperately, she could not be alone right now.

"please i don't want to be alone, " she begged her hands only holding harder, Elder smiled giving a thumbs up, "don't worry i won't leave you grasshopper!" She petted the little girl until she stopped crying.

Things changed for G.G. as she moved in with her new master, it had taken her a long time to be accustomed to her new life. It was painful at first but Chise was kind and gentle, though she was a very eccentric lady.

She soon joined the dojo and began training, she no longer wanted to be a weak coward, she wanted to protect her sensei from any harm. Together, student and sensei became a family, something the girl did not expect.

As the years passed the two became closer and closer, the bond became stronger and better. The two believed and supported each other, told each other everything... Well most everything.

Eventually she told G.G. everything, like she was the Hannya's sister and had been the reason why the village had been stuck their for decades. At first G.G. was shocked and then filled with anger, she cursed and damned her in hatred, it broke Chise's heart but she knew why the girl hated her, she gave her plenty of space. Though that space lead to a break in their relationship, time however mended the bond and again they became grandma and grandchild again.

When she was a child of 10 she found a baby in the front door, she was small about one years old,a cute little thing. This child would be a great help in finding her first and only love, the love she lost, the kind hearted Uchiha...


	7. Chapter 7 Enter GG Part 2

"I'll be back in a few days, I'm heading out to Konoha, i'm a bit curious..." Chise opened the door to head out, pausing momentarily, "I heard what happened with the Snake man and what he did, I want to see if they need help" she sighed as she looked at the two girls sadly, "Well i'll be leaving, take care of the place while i'm gone, okay?" even though she would miss the girls she was quite excited, she would be able to journey!

The oldest of the two girls bowed to Chise, smiling lovingly, "yes master Chise, be safe" her lovely blue eyes shined with a little sadness, she knew her master would be gone for weeks, or even months. Her sensei tended to be rather eratic and spontaneous, though it was rare for her to be gone for more than a day.

The smallest girl peeked from behind the oldest, "Bye obachan, i hope you return soon!" the girl waved at her oba chan with a wide cheerful smile, it warmed Chise.

 _'What adorable girls i have'_ she internally squealed as she finally left, bag at her side.

G.G. closed the door and went to the kitchen, she was feeling hungry and knew that they had to feed themselves or Chise would become a worried mess. Opening the refrigerator she saw that it was mostly empty, only a cartoon of milk and some fruits were inside. This was not enough for both of them, the little girl would need more than this simple food. She noticed a piece of paper pinned to the cabinet doors, she yanked the paper and read it, it was a groceries list. It seemed Chise had planned to go shopping but forgot before she left.

"I neeed to shop for all of this, but it's so much stuff" she turned the paper to find more things written ,"its waay too much for Arisu to carry" _and i'm not to keen on leaving her alone in the house_

 _'Well... it is a thirty minute walk"_ She pressed her fist on her chin thinking _, 'it's a short walk, i think she'll be okay'_

"Arisu, I'll be gone for a couple of minutes, will you be okay by yourself" G.G. asked bending eye level to the child. She stared up at her with a bright smile, yup! i'll be okay G.G. neesan!"

G.G. sighed in relief, petting the little girl who continued to draw she stood up and headed. Locking the door behind her just in case, she didn't trust anyone around here and she was certain the girl would be gullible to let anyone in. The windows were locked from the inside so the little girl could climb in and out anytime she wanted, though she was smart enough to know to only leave in an emergency.

 _'will she really be okay by herself? she's a smart kid' G_.G. thought to herself, _'she's a trustworthy kid... she'll be fine'_ she continued through the forest towards the main village, it was a plain looking village, but it had a vast majority of markets considering they were close to the ocean.

Not far from her house in the opposite direction were two gentlemen, cloaks covered them from nose to toes, red clouds pattern on the cloaks contrasting well with the black of the material. The tallest of the two turned to face his partner, as always he was unable to decipher what the younger male thought.

"I'll be gone for a few days, i have some business to take care of" he saw no flicker of change in his expression, "when i return we can retrieve the jinchuuriki brat" Kisame informed Itachi who was still very impassive.

"Very well" Itachi spoke, voice soft and smooth, "I'llbe in an inn" Itachi turned heading opposite of Kisame who just watched the raven haired male go. Despite the years he had been partners with the young Uchiha he still had no idea what was going on in his head. He walked the path of the direction he needed to proceed in.

Arisu sat up in pride as she looked at her finished art, it wasn't bad at all. Stretching she saw a familiar item limp on the floor, looking again she realized it wad her onee Chan's wallet.

"Oh no she forgot her wallet" Arisu tried to keep her frown but just the image of her anxious sister figure freaking out made her giggle a bit. Sliding the wallet into her pocket Arisu headed out, she remembered the route to the village and the frequent shops G.G. usually attended when shopping. She closed the door carefully as she left the house following the dirt road lost in yer thoughts.

"Waah-"a strangled yelp left the girl as she was fell hard on the floor, she rubbed her reddened nose with a small pout. "Ouch that hurt" she felt tears slip down her face, "are you Okay?" Arisu looked up at the person she bumped into.

Tall, dark and handsome. A good combination the girl admired, especially the obsidian eyes that hid many secrets,'cool~' was the only thought running in the girl's mind.

"Take me to G.G." she demanded pulling out the wallet and thrusting it to Itachi's face, he was confused and amused by the girl. Her demanding nature and boldness reminded him of his own little brother.

Lifting the young girl he tucked her inside his cloak, "very well, where is this G.G." Itachi asked seeing the beaming girl, "she's in the village, she forgot the wallet again so i brought it with me!"

"What a kind girl helping out her... Sister out" the girl grinned leaning into his chest, "I know!" she snuggled back at the warmth of Itachi.

"Dammit all to hell'' G.G. cursed leaning on the wall miserably hoping to hide behind the comfort of the wall. She again had the misfortune of leaving her wallet at home, oh how embarrased she was keeping the line full as she struggled to find her wallet.

Her negative thoughts halted as she heard the childish voice yelling, "SENPAI!"turning her body around she froze at the sight in front of her. A happy Arisu waving her wallet around carried by someone.

A stranger.

A very dangerous stranger. Holding her dear sister in his arms, G.G. Narrowed her eyes.

She stalked over to the two with a vicious glare at the male holding Arisu, who had stopped waving the wallet around seeing her sensei's expression, her usual vibrant eyes dark with anger. "G.G. senpai guess what!" she said once G.G. was close enough hoping to dissipate her rage, "I brought your wallet with the help of Itachi niisan!"

G.G. eyes widened considerably at the name that came out from Arisu's mouth, she took a step closer ready to snatch Arisu from Itachi.'Itachi Uchiha... He's from the Akatsuki" she thought darkly, 'I don't know what he's planning but it can't be good!'

"Oww oww! Arisu let go of my hair!" G.G. tried prying off Arisu's fist from her hair, flinching as the girl gave a hard yank.

"Senpai you're having bad thoughts of Itachi," she pouted at her in disappointment, "Chise obachan said to be nice to those who help us!"

G.G. looked away," You're right" she muttered. She knes she was overacting and rumors about the male weren't true... Probably.

"Hey" she took Arisu from Itachi and set her loose on the floor, she clung to G.G. smiling between the two, "would you like to come to our house for dinner" she asked with faintly pink cheeks.

Itachi gave a faint smile clearly amused by the whole situation, "thank you very much" he said accepting the invitation to home cook meal, something he hadn't had in a very long time.

A deep blush spread on G.G.'s pretty face, she willed it to go away and headed back into the shop not letting go to Arisu. Luckily the owner kept her bag food aside she she didn't have to search again for the food. Taking the wallet from Arisu she paid the owner, smiling as she did so. She struggled to carry the heavy bags but failed as it was too heavy for her, she did give Arisu the smallest bag.

She was surprised when someone took most of the bags from her hands, she turned to see it was Itachi. He had the same kind smile he had before, "thanks" 'damn he's so handsome' she cursed in her mind as she was not accustomed to good looking men.

They walked in silence, as there was too many jumbled thoughts in G.G. and Itachi was quiet by Nature. Arisu was lost in concentration at carrying the bag that seemed a little heavier than she was used to. G. her throat halfway towards her home.

"Sorry..." she whispered quietly, Itachi looked her way, "it's no trouble"

Once they got home they packaged the groceries into the fridge, it had been half empty, hopefully this food would last two months. She ushered the other two into the living room as she began to cook for, "what should i make" she tapped her chin, "something simple and filling, maybe Curry?" she riffled through the fridge for the ingredients, she just wanted to eat but didn't want to put too much effort in the meal.

"I'll making dinner" G.G. peeked out to the living room, "keep yourself busy and please don't make a mess" Arisu gave her a thumbs up, The blue eyes adolescent returned to the duty of cooking.

Arisu scampered happily to Itachi, who sat in the couch comfortably with his cloak open, clutching her drawing to her chest to show off her art. "Look Itachi what i drew!" she thrust the page to Itachi's hand, it was a drawing of mountains and a sun. Cheap crayons were the tools, as most of the shading was very messy and it looked as the girl had to push hard on the paper.

Itachi smiled placing a hand on her head, "this is very good, You're very talented" Arisu beamed proudly at her work.

"Thank you! It's where senpai went!" she pointed at the smallest mountain, "i got really sick one time and so she had to go there for medicine"

"She had cuts all over her face and clothes" Arisu could remember through blurry thoughts the taste of bitter medicine down her throat and comforting words. "I was sick for a long time but senpai stayed with me till i got better, she got sick too after i was better"

"Senpai is the bestest!" arisu grinned her light brown eyes shining with happiness.

G.G. smiled as she heard the cheerful compliment, "I bet she is" her smile fell a little as she heard the other speak.

"Guys dinner is ready" she said coming out of thr kitchen, a ladel losely held in her hand. Both Itachi and Arisu followed the dark haired female to the kitchen, smelling the spicy sweet meal.

Arisu climbed up the chair with a bit of struggle, her mouth watering as she stared at the food befors her. "Senpai this looks delicious!" grabbing a spoon she began to consume the food.

"Thank you" she smiled as she too began to eat, taking small bites. "So how long will you be here, are you leaving after dinner or..."

"Yes, I'll be heading out after i clean my dish" Itachi leaned back on his chair as he ate.

"What no way!" arisu whined slamming the spoon on the table, "why can't Itachi stay here!"

"Well because-" G.G. glanced at Itachi who was focused on his meal, "It's not proper for a guy to stay alone with two girls"

"Who says!" the young girl crossed her arms

"Chise obachan said so and whatever she says we follow"

"You didn't listen to her when you sneaked out at night to go vegetable picking and almost broke your leg"

"That's different! I was a kid when that happened, I'm a woman now and a woman and man can't be in the same place until they're married" G.G. explained to the child who had her eyebrowd furrowed.

"Oh"

G.G. cheered in triumphant, she hoped that dinner would soon end so the handsome male would go. Despite him being courteous and kind she still didn't trust him, what if the rumors were true? Would she endanger herself and Arisu? Was it worth the risk?

"Then why don't you marry him?" arisu asked innocently, G.G. choked and began to cough. "T-that is not possible!"

"Why not!"

"Because i barely know him, I won't marry a guy i just met, let alone don't trust" the blue eyed girl stood picking up the plate, "if he wants he could stay the night but that is it"

Arisu stuck out her tongue at her and slurped down the food making a mess not only on herself but on the table as well. G.G. sighed seeing what the girl did, she grabbed a rag to clean up the mess but felt it tugged off her fingers.

"I'll clean the table, you can clean up Arisu" Itachi looked into her eyes, they were smoldering, it held so much depth and hidden emotions.

"Fine" she turned away from him and picked up the pouting child, kissing the top of her head, "come on" the child stopped struggling and let the older female take her to the bathroom where they both stripped. It was tough and exhausting but she managed to properly wash and clean the now sleepy girl, her usually tied up dark brown hair was loose on her shoulders.

"Senpai I'm not sleepy" the girl muttered, slurring her words. G.G. presses the girl closer to her chest. In a few seconds Arisu was limp, asleep in her made the process of putting her to sleep easier, after tucking her into bed she changed into her pajamas.

"Sweet dreams Arisu" she whispered closing the door gently behind her, "now to finish washing the dishes and i can go to sleep! Wait i have to fix the couch for Itachi"

Entering the kitchen she was surprised to find Itachi washing the dishes, his back was facing her but she could see that he was washing diligently. His sleeves rolled up to his forearm showing his slender but muscular arms, his hair was loose on his back, it was so silky G.G. wanted to pet it.

"You're helping" G.G. stated dumbly as she approached the male.

"Yes, I don't want to be useless while you graciously offered your home for the night," Itachi grabbed the wet dishes and began to dry them, "you don't really have to, i mean it's not too much work. You can go sleep in the couch"

G.G. grabbed the wet plates taking the spot next to him and began to wash the left over utensils, "besides it seems you dislike me"

"I don't dislike you," she handed him the knife, "You're a stranger eating in my home, and you know what they say about you, I'm skeptical"

"If i was you i would feel the same way, a man comes into your home. He eats with you and helps you clean, you don't know if he's a monster"

G.G. stared at him with a confused and slightly concerned expression, he sounded so sorrowful, so lonely. It made her heartache. His face didn't help much, it looked so worn and torn.

"Look i don't think of you as a bad guy, I don't even know anything about you" she pushed her bangs back from her face, "it's just the things i hear about the group you are in"

"Well what you hear isn't exactly a lie" Itachi paused, "I'm the monster everyone hates"

"I abandoned my village and done a lot of horrible things to the people i care about" he closed his eyes looking rather pained.

G.G. passed him the final dish, "okay follow me" G.G. wiped her hands on her shirt as she walked out of the kitchen, "i want to show you something"

Entering her bedroom the young female kneeled by the end of the mattress and pulled out a silver locked box, unlocking easily with the key necklace. She pulled out the contents with a nostalgic smile, "this is my special box, my obachan gave it to me when i was young... She told me to keep my dearest things inside"

She fisted the items and held it close to herself, " though so far i only have two things so far"

She opened her hand showing the two rings, both were very plain. One was slightly bigger than the other with a cut diamond and a silver band, the other was a match.

"They're the only things i have that connect to my childhood," she inhaled sharply, " these are my parents rings, it was the only thing they could afford... They didn't care though, they loved each other dearly"

"M-my mom accepted my dad's past and who he was or more like who his family was. She knew what her future would become if she stayed by his side but she took the risk"

G.G. cleared her throat as she held in the tears, "like you my dad was always alone, he tried to keep others away because of the 'curse', he suffered so much," she wiped her face furiously.

"My parents sacrificed themselves for my sake and were tormented daily because of it, and even though these rings hold so many happy memories" she placed the rings back into the box closing. "It hurts so much to look at it, it makes me feel like im just a pathetic girl, always wondering what would it be if they didn't keep it all bottled up. Would i be able to save them from their darkness?"

Sasuke's face flashed before his eyes, he knew her feeling. Knowing her lost and constantly questioning himself, if he had done the right thing not only for himself but for Sasuke as well.

"I'm sorry" G.G. stood up quickly, tears running down her cheeks eyes swollen and pink. "This must have brought back sad memories"

"B-but you can't forget them, they're important even if they hurt, even if it's unbearable"

"Obachan helped me mourn and make peace of most of my past, she helped me move on" she sniffed, "she became my anchor and my family, she's the only thing i have close to a mother"

"I'm sorry i cried so much" she looked down stsring at the wood floors that she and her obachan nailed down. "It's just... When i look at you i could see the grief in your eyes, they were so similar mine"

"I don't know anything about your past and i really suck at comforting others but you can rely on me, you don't have to face whatever skeleton in your closet alone. I could be a kind of friend and you could be mine"

' I'm always on yours and Sasuke's side no matter what' his mother's sweet words blossomed in his mind, gentle and kind. It was the only time he allowed to feel like he was a child, all the burden he ever felt as a kid would dissipate at his mother's words.

"G.G" Itachi didn't know why he did this, but he hadn't heard any kindness in a long time. He embraced the shocked girl and held her tightly, "thank you"

G.G's heart quickened at the sudden action yet it didn't feel so bad, she relaxed against his chest closing her eyes. " No problem, we're friends"

After a while they pulled apart sitting on her bed, they stared at each other wordlessly for a while just seeing each other's emotions. Though eventually they did begin to talk, speaking about their past. Both shocking each other with their childhood and the things they had to bear. G.G. sympathies with the hard decision he had to make about his clan, she didn't have an answer when he asked if what he did was wrong but she said she understood why he did it. Saying that the thing he did was neither wrong or right but it was a choice he thought was best at the time.

Itachi was curious about the demon grandmother G.G. had spoken about and asked questions on how she came to be. He informed about how she was born like that, a monster who craved love and consumed everything to fill the empty void. Both could relate to her in a sense, they both lost so many they loved and care for, they too would wish to rebuild the broken parts.

Hours passed unnoticed the two as they continued their talk, soft laughter and varies noises were heard throughout the house. Dawn was quickly approaching when Itachi noticed that during his rambling G.G. had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulders. Smiling he pushed her hair from her face, she looked so sweet, flushed cheeks on her lightly tanned skin.

Gently laying her down properly on her bed Itachi draped the blanket over her petite form, it was nice to do this again. He looked at her for a second, he hesistated but he reached forward and pressed a soft kiss to her head like he had done so to his precious brother.

"Good Night"

Days came and went without a word from Itachi but for the life of him he didn't seem to mind at all. He was starting to have a normal life for once, though limited as it was he truly loved it. It had been so long since anyone cared for him.

Spending time training the young Arisu with basic skills, she was a little clumsy but kick to stand and try again. She wasn't new to fighting as she had apparently started training at the age of two, her senseis were G.G. and this Chise he had yet to meet. After training Arisu in taijustu he would mock fight with G.G., she was a very skilled fighter with a very different style. Languod and smooth, when they moved against each other it was like they were dancing, a very rugged dance.

She had no fear in her eyes, her black hair shined as she moved, skin coated in sweat. She looked like a fierce warrior, adrenaline coarsed through his vein making him more aggressive and wild in his fighting. It was exhilarating, he was free, the dark crow he was meant to be.

Eating together different meals, helping her clean the kitchen and put the energetic child to sleep. She was always eager to play and be with them, she craved attention but it was obvious to him she craved parental attention. Something they couldn't give her, they were too young to give her the undying attention a parent would give.

Afterwards they would be in her room curled next to each other either talking or enjoying the silence together. Arisu would sometimes crawl with them in bed, wedged between the two as she giggled and read them stories. Itachi braidings G.G.'s hair while she listened carefully to the girl, his own hair loose and falling over his shoulder as he leaned forward to listen to her.

He cherished the days he had with them, it wasn't what he expected when he had first met Arisu. He thought it would be a short lived thing but it was a wonderful experience, which made it harder when it was time to go. He had seen the hawk with the message from Kisame and he knew he had to go.

He knew his happiness had to end.

G.G. headed out to the river close to the village with Arisu, dressed in a crop top shirt and shorts, her dark haired tied up in a nest ponytail. As she packed the bentos boxes she caught his eyes, she hurriedlt grabbed Arisu running out. He knew she knew it was time to go, he wanted to comfort her but knew it would be too painful for both of them.

He watched them from afar as they played in the water, wet from head to toy laughing as they chased and splashed each other. How he wished to join them.

"Goodbye G.G." jumping down the tree branch he headed to the inn he was suppose to be in. These two months he spend with them was dear to him, it was too bad he would never see them again.

Arisu picked up a small pebble that drifted in thw water, it was as small as her first and shaped like a crooked heart, she went to show her senpai only to see the person she considered a sister curled up at the bank of the river. Her body shook but she made no noise yet Arisu knew that she was crying.

The young five year old sat next to her senior staring into the blue sky she loved to draw, "are you Okay?" she asked never looking away from the endless blue before her.

"Yes"

~five years later~

"Arisu its time to train" G.G. proclaimed crossing her arms against her chest, no longer an adolescent but a beautiful 20 year old woman. She barely had grown an inch over the five years but her body had filled out graciously, soft curves and strong skin, her sky blue eyes had shown how much she had hardened after loosing the man she only loved.

"It's almost nighttime" she said opening the window, the sun was halfway down making the brightness slowly disappear.

"Relax she's just massaging my back" an elder woman smiled at the female, her silver eyes sparkling in mirth seeing the annoyance in the now woman's eyes. "You can train tomorrow anyways" she groaned as the little hands worked wonders on her back.

"Sorry senpai!" G.G rubbed her forehead seeing the sweet face of her sister frustrated her, she couldn't be upset at her for long.

"You seem upset dear, is something the matter" G.G. shook her head hooking her finger around strands of loose hair.

"Oh... Is it because of him?" she asked carefully, "do you still miss him?"

"Yes-look let's just train, okay?" she pleaded softly, there was a knock before her obachan could respond.

What she saw when she opened the door froze her, tears springing from her. Two figured stood beford her, one was a beautiful girl with scarred cheeks and the other was a tall male. With terrifyingly similar face, it was clearly not Itachi but the semblance was too much for her to bare.

"Hey, can you give us directions to konoha?" the girl rubbed her neck, "teme here didn't want us to go through the long route but we ended up getting lost"

She glared at the stoic male, he said nothing returning the other's glare.

"We're sorry to bothe-"

"Hey are you Okay?" the blond asked, her expressive eyes shown concern

G.G. nodded helpless, "y-yeah"

"Your boyfriend reminded me of somebody i used to know"


End file.
